<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you'll never know a single thing about me, until it's far too late (you're bleeding magic out) by ASOCIAL CLIMBER (maxxxined)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456693">you'll never know a single thing about me, until it's far too late (you're bleeding magic out)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxxxined/pseuds/ASOCIAL%20CLIMBER'>ASOCIAL CLIMBER (maxxxined)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Blood Drinking, Crush at First Sight, Fluff, Haphephobia, Horny Teenagers, Human/Vampire Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Murder, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Possibly Unrequited Love, Slow Burn, Unrequited Crush, Vampire Bites, Vampire Dallon Weekes, Vampires, no ive never seen twilight dont come for me, this is not a petekey fic sorry guys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:47:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxxxined/pseuds/ASOCIAL%20CLIMBER</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When a peculiar exchange student joins his school, Ryan can't help but fall in love with him immediately, especially struck by how different he was to everything Ryan knew.</p><p>Everything about the student was a mystery, wrapped in an enigma, topped with a riddle. It made Ryan eager to uncover who he really was, something to brighten his dull senior year.</p><p>If only he wasn't so damn cold.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mikey Way/Pete Wentz, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Ryan Seaman/Dallon Weekes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. the first time we met, i thought you were the prettiest prick i'd ever seen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome! No TWs for this chapter, enjoy :) &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ryan didn't know where the new exchange student was from.</p><p>But he knew he had a big crush on him. No, scratch that, a <em>massive</em> one.</p><p>The student must be from somewhere in Europe, like Romania or Slovakia. Or maybe he was from Russia, or Canada, someplace cold.</p><p>Either way, Ryan knew he was dark and brooding and <em>handsome</em>. Legs that went on for days, black turtlenecks and unruly brown hair, icy eyes that always seemed to miss Ryan as he stared.</p><p>They never once had landed on Ryan. The student barely spoke, nodding or shaking his head, chilling eyes always taking in his surroundings. Hell, Ryan didn't even know his name yet, and he'd been at the school for a few weeks now. </p><p>Something secretive lingered on the student- a mystery perhaps, written in the folds of his ice-ridden irises, eyes darting around the room like he expected someone to hurt him.</p><p>Ryan would never hurt him. To be honest, Ryan wasn't sure if he was capable of hurting anyone else. While every other senior was preoccupied with drugs or partying or figuring out their collage applications, Ryan had somehow slipped between the cracks in the social ladder. Most of his friends he only saw at concerts, guys he knew well, but not well enough to confide in them about anything.</p><p>Especially the massive crush he had on the exchange student.</p><p>There were only three things Ryan knew about him:</p><p>1. They shared advanced functions, AP art and AP language.</p><p>2. His lips were always pink. Not that Ryan had stared at his lips for that long, but it was noticeable.</p><p>3. He was so. Fucking. Tall. Ryan was above average height, but he barely compared to this guy.</p><p>Thank god his eyes never met Ryan's- all he'd done since he joined the school was gawk, so encompassed with how much the exchange student stood out compared to the tanned kids that combed the halls; yet somehow he blended in perfectly too, walking to his next class in perfect strides, lanky arms hugging a bundle of books to his chest.</p><p>Wherever Ryan found him, he always had books in his arms, deep red and green coloured covers with golden and silver words embedded in them. Once, he'd accidentally left one of the books behind and Ryan snatched it, trying to decipher the title.</p><p>But it was just some long and boring book about war- maybe the student took history. Ryan was disinterested about the entire story, except for the fact that their fingers had touched the same item, tracing the cover over and over. He hadn't had the guts to return it, that was, until today.</p><p>Ryan was slipping between mobs of students, trying to block out Mikey's story about him and his brother's weekend, or Pete's over-exaggerated laughs, loud enough to be obnoxious. His eyes were dead-set on the exchange student, studying the back of his head and his tangle of dark chocolate locks, keeping his gaze on him as he darted between cliques. </p><p>Almost there. Thankfully, Ryan knew where his locker was, just a few rows down from Ryan's. His plan was to make a grand gesture, to return the book and hopefully learn the students name, or be gifted the sound of whatever voice accompanied him.</p><p>Ryan was sure it was amazing- at least, that's how he sounded in Ryan's dreams.</p><p>From Ryan's spot in the crowd of people, all eager to finally leave school, Ryan could see the top of the student's head, opening his locker and discarding books. Ryan didn't have much time before he'd leave and walk home.</p><p>Ryan had never investigated further than that. He wasn't that much of a creep. Besides, Ryan had to get home and make dinner for him and his mother, he didn't have time to follow people home.</p><p>"Hey Sperm Bank, I'd like to make a deposit." A gruff voice called out from behind Ryan, close enough he could almost feel the owner's raspy breath on his neck, reeking of cigarettes and cheap alcohol.</p><p>Ronnie. </p><p>"Go away." Ryan mumbled, worry stirring in his gut, hoping that the student wouldn't see Ryan getting shoved into the lockers again. The nickname was a common one among peers, all because of Ryan's incriminating last name.</p><p>All throughout elementary school and middle school, Ryan had been best friends with Ronnie. That's why it was odd when one day Ronnie decided to start pummeling Ryan, either with words or with his actual body. Rough-housing wasn't uncommon in the hallways, but the seniors mostly left that to the rowdy freshmen, except Ronnie had forgotten to grow up.</p><p>Even though he could feel the idiot approach him from behind, Ryan's eyes stayed glued to the exchange student, watching as he packed his messenger bag and slung it over his shoulder. Ryan didn't have time to deal with Ronnie right now- he had to get this book back to the student.</p><p>"Y'know, I'm a bit bored of this." Suddenly, Ronnie's rough hands were full of Ryan's jacket, enough to make him try to spin around. Yet Ronnie only held him in place as Ryan squirmed, attempting to slide an arm out of his coat and sprint to the student, who was now slamming his locker shut.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>"When are you gonna fight back, huh princess?" Ronnie threw Ryan against the empty bank of lockers, earning an "Oh fuck." from him, eyes widening in fear as the student began to walk in their direction. He sunk to the floor as Ronnie cracked his knuckles, ripping the forest green book out of Ryan's hands, holding it open and upside down by its cover.</p><p>No, not the book! Ryan would take whatever beating he needed too as long as his one passageway to talking to his crush wasn't destroyed.</p><p>"What's this? Sperm Bank's reading up on military stuff? As if you have the muscles." Ronnie threw the book down at Ryan as he shielded himself with his arms, hurriedly picking it up and dusting it off, inspecting the cover as the student grew closer. Ryan could deal with Ronnie any day, but the fact that the gorgeous exchange student was about to witness him being beat to a pulp was making Ryan sweat, trying to scoot away as Ronnie kicked the locker next to him.</p><p>There wasn't even enough time for Ryan to appreciate the student's overcoat, navy and clasped shut even though it was sweltering out. Ronnie was too much of a meathead to ever go beyond a few kicks, eyes zipping up and down the hall, crinkling in satisfaction when no faculty were nearby. Whatever, it's not like the school helped anyways.</p><p>Ryan tensed his muscles as he prepared for the first blow, unused lockers clattering behind him as he quivered, trying to spot the student in the thick crowd that had developed. Not one other person batted an eye at the two of them, the sea of people parting around the scene like they were in their own bubble.</p><p>Fuck, Ryan wouldn't want to be trapped in a bubble with Ronnie. His breath would be bad enough, but whatever abuse came with it wouldn't be avoidable. Normally, Ryan could disappear into an empty classroom whenever he spotted Ronnie trudging the halls, searching for his next victim.</p><p>After scanning the hallway, Ryan couldn't find the exchange student, a mix of frustration and relief flooding through him, attention pulled back to Ronnie's beefy boot.</p><p>He squeezed his eyes shut, ready to withstand a few new bruises on his stomach, adding to the blossoming collage of purple flowers.</p><p>But just as Ronnie was pulling back his leg, a smooth, cool voice rang out, making Ryan's eyes snap open.</p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>It came from the exchange student, one big hand clasped around the strap of his leather bag, the other in his pocket, observing the both of them emotionlessly. Just the sound of his voice was enough to make Ryan gasp, panic and dread filling every nerve in his body, wishing he could sink right into the metal of the lockers right now.</p><p>"What's it look like I'm doing?" Ronnie snarled. Even though the exchange student beat him in height, Ronnie could easily overpower his thin frame, standing stoically as his eyes pierced Ryan's.</p><p>
  <em>Awgh.</em>
</p><p>It was the only noise Ryan's brain could come up with, chills rippling through his body, every hair standing on end.</p><p>Those eyes were hauntingly clear, sharp and intimidating. Ryan could merely stare in awe as they flitted back to Ronnie's beady ones, holding absolutely no emotion.</p><p>They were frigid, like frost had overrun what was once a restless ocean, freezing the waves midair so that snow could nest beneath their cover. Ryan felt like he'd just looked into the eyes of a doll, intense and glassy, yet ready to calculate every move at a standstill.</p><p>"Why are you hurting him?" The student asked. Where there'd usually lie at least a smidgen of sympathy laid nothing at all, voice steady while it still managed to resemble the rattle of bones.</p><p>Deer bones. The bones of his voice belonged to a majestic creature of mystery and grace. Ryan didn't know how his mind had come to that conclusion, only that it made sense, and maybe he should drop AP language.</p><p>Ronnie scoffed at the student's words, like he had been joking the entire time, attempting to shrug it off as such. The exchange student only stared him down, unblinking and fierce even though nothing laid behind his eyes. Ryan noticed that his lips were more dull than usual, a light pink instead of the harsh red they were usually stained.</p><p>Uh, Ryan wasn't staring at his lips.</p><p>The only way the student conveyed emotion was in the flare of his nostrils, the rest of him remaining calm and composed, as if he was a statue on display.</p><p>While Ronnie might come across as a hot-headed bomb who shouldn't be jostled, Ryan knew in reality he was a big wimp. As soon as anyone questioned his intentions with Ryan, he'd drop the matter, falling back into the crowd to go do whatever bullies did in their spare time. Too bad nobody ever felt like questioning Ronnie. He hadn't racked up enough of a reputation for anyone to care about him- and even though him and Ryan shared that, Ronnie refused to make amends.</p><p>Nobody cared enough to question Ronnie, except for the student, Ryan's new guardian angel. They were only a few months into the school year and Ronnie had already made his impression on Ryan, leaving him to limp home some days, praying his mother wouldn't ask what had gotten into him. </p><p>Ryan didn't like fighting, but apparently he'd gotten a reputation for it when he was younger. His mom never accepted that Ryan had grown up and moved on, so whenever he returned home with leaves in his blue hair and new scuffs on his boots, her first assumption was that he started it.</p><p>"Leave." The student demanded, the tone of his voice making Ryan shiver all over again. It was dark and commanding, grip tightening on the strap of his bag, staring down Ronnie as he slunk back into the folds of the thinning crowd.</p><p>Ryan breathed a sigh of relief, letting his head hit the lockers behind him. When the student's eyes landed on him again, Ryan's lungs gave up on working, gawping back at the clear tundra of his irises.</p><p>They were mesmerizing- mesmerizing enough to knock all the breath out of Ryan's chest, alarms blaring in his mind that he couldn't mess up whatever came next. They peered down at him as if the student was a shark, and Ryan was the naive prey, unaware of what fate would become of him.</p><p>The student extended a hand silently to Ryan, palm facing up. All Ryan could do was focus on his hand breathlessly, the creases in the pale skin, the webbing of his thumb. A jagged scar ran across the pale desert of his palm, white gash outlined by a harsh red, waiting for Ryan to grab hold.</p><p>It made Ryan's chest swell with joy, the fact that the quiet exchange student wanted to help him up. He could finally properly introduce himself instead of the lousy way the student saw him just now, like he was a victim. Sure, Ronnie roughed Ryan up sometimes, but usually he could deal with him alone.</p><p>Warily, Ryan reached out to take his hand and stand up, holding his breath like the student would bite. But as soon as Ryan's fingers barely grazed the student's damaged palm, he flinched and pulled his hand away, icy eyes narrowing on Ryan.</p><p>"The book." He stated plainly, sudden change in demeanor making Ryan gulp. The way he drew his eyebrows together in disdain almost paralyzed Ryan, body refusing to move beneath him.</p><p>Of course the student wanted the book- he was never standing up for Ryan. He was standing up for his book. </p><p>It made Ryan's chest cave in, swallowing hard as he handed over the book, mind scrambling to explain why some pages were bent. "Uh, R-Ronnie threw it, sorry..."</p><p>After inspecting the book with a scowl, the student turned sharply on his heel and strode down the now empty hall, giving Ryan a great view of his back.</p><p>How could Ryan be so stupid?</p><p>With a sigh that came from the depths of his chest, Ryan let himself slide further down the locker, groaning when the final bell rang in all its glory.</p><p>He'd butchered first impressions with the exchange student, and he hadn't even gotten to learn his name.</p><p>At least he knew what he sounded like now, a voice Ryan would replay all night as he stumbled over homework questions and made dinner for him and his mother.</p><p>That cold, empty voice.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi again folks!! Funny story, I wasn't actually planning on ever writing this until last night, and here we are... crazy how things work out, huh?</p><p>So that means once again I'm postponing a fic that's already been postponed for two months, but hey, we have all the time in the world :)</p><p>I'm trying something a bit new with this fic, which is shorter chapters, but that also means I'll update more frequently. If you haven't noticed by now, there's about 2 days per week where I can't post due to personal reasons, so I'll mostly be trying to post everyday except for those two &lt;3</p><p>let me know what you thought so far!!!</p><p>and no i've never seen twilight but i did wikipedia search the plot to make sure they weren't the same freaking stories</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. i wanna see more things i wasn't supposed to</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No TWs, sorry this is such a short chapter!! The next one will be longer, I promise :) &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ryan's plan was perfect:</p>
<p>Write the student a note during language apologizing for getting his book dirty.</p>
<p>He'd explain how Ronnie picked on him for no reason, that he meant to return the book and maybe if he wanted to get lunch with him?</p>
<p>Ryan hadn't spotted Ronnie today, which wasn't much of relief. It normally only meant he'd be waiting for Ryan somewhere, there to snap his new pair of drumsticks in half, or to rip another patch off his backpack. It infuriated Ryan how childish he was- c'mon dude, they were in 12th grade. Most people were already legal adults. Even though Ronnie was still 17 on account of his December birthday, he should've smartened up ages ago.</p>
<p>There had been some whispers in the hall about Ronnie going missing, but Ryan paid rumors no heed. With his luck, Ronnie was probably ransacking his house, or waiting outside the front doors to jump him.</p>
<p>And even if Ronnie really was missing, it meant nothing to Ryan. All he could think about today was eating lunch with the student.</p>
<p>Strangely enough, Ryan had never seen the exchange student eat. At lunchtime, Ryan normally walked down the street to the store and spent whatever petty cash he had left- but these days, Ryan spent them sitting around in the atrium, glancing to the student every few seconds.</p>
<p>It seemed all he ever did was read, long legs crossed, a book on his lap. His bony finger would trace the words as his eyes slipped down the page, the only noise in the world his soft sighs and the turn of the page. His skeleton fingers danced over the paper like he was soaking up the words through his fingers, an odd rhythm buried beneath the graceful gesture.</p>
<p>When Ryan watched him, nothing else existed except the student, like they were the only two people in the world; not the loud group of band kids hogging the table next to him, not the girls who danced in front of their phones, and especially not the buzz of Ryan's own phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>MIKEY W: </b>haha not funny asshole</p>
<p><b>MIKEY W: </b>oh shit sorry ryan i thought this was petes number</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mikey Way, better known as Pete Wentz's other half. They were so close nobody could speculate whether they were dating or just really good friends, but the school's reaction towards a gay couple (?) left Ryan some faith. Ryan had never dated anyone else before, unless the worthless relationships he'd had with girls in middle school counted as anything but humiliating memories; he'd just been waiting for the right guy to come around.</p>
<p>Other than the girls who idolized them and then turned around and bullied lesbians, most of the student population treated Pete and Mikey like every other couple, if that's what they even were. Whenever asked about the label of their relationship, they'd laugh it off, almost trying a little too hard to paint it as nothing but a joke. Nobody ever got a straight answer out of them.</p>
<p>Ryan and Mikey had grown up together, but Ryan couldn't say that they were friends. Mikey liked to talk and talk and talk nonstop, and when Pete wasn't around, Ryan was left to listen to whatever topic Mikey was rambling about. Sometimes he made good company though, like when Ryan needed homework answers- it wasn't fun being alone <em>all</em> the time. But Ryan usually left him and Pete to their own antics, and focused on his own stalking.</p>
<p>No, not stalking... watching, that's what it was. Ryan watched from a distance as the exchange student licked his finger and turned the page, chilling eyes darting across the carefully printed words. Every few minutes he'd look up and scan the atrium, eyes lingering on the group of girls for a few seconds too long.</p>
<p><em>Please don't let him be straight. </em>It was all Ryan asked for.</p>
<p>All the student ever did was observe others, yet he never noticed Ryan, not since the incident yesterday. Maybe it was a blessing in disguise- Ryan wouldn't get in trouble for looking at him so much, ogling every one of his sharp features, unable to take his eyes away. </p>
<p>Now, as he sat in language, every one of his teacher's words going past his head, Ryan knew he was going to make things right. He couldn't just wait around for the next time the student dropped his books; he had to take action himself and fix how he'd come across yesterday.</p>
<p>By senior year, nobody really carried notebooks around anymore. That meant that Ryan had to search for a blank piece of paper in his locker beforehand, which was a jungle of miscellaneous things, old drumsticks and notes Ryan had never studied.</p>
<p>He was a good student, really. Ryan got good enough grades to be in AP classes, and while he hadn't cared enough about collage applications, he knew he could probably get into a good one. Ryan's plan was to take a gap year and hopefully find a band, before he'd buckle down and start getting serious about life.</p>
<p>Yet here he was, scribbling a note to his crush, grimacing at his slanted handwriting. He didn't know why, but no matter how hard Ryan tried, he had terrible handwriting.</p>
<p>Oh well- if it was good enough for teachers, it was good enough to show the eerily still exchange student.</p>
<p>Today he was wearing a burgundy turtleneck with a dark flannel thrown over top, every button open except for the last three. Ryan was envious of how expensively he dressed, while Ryan slipped on whatever shirt was clean and a pair of jeans, leaving his hair to fall into place.</p>
<p>Maybe the student was rich, and that's why he was so pretentiously quiet. It didn't make sense why he'd choose Ryan's shitty public highschool though, where they were still using textbooks from before Ryan was born and chairs broke on the daily.</p>
<p>Ryan nearly swooned at the sight of the student jotting down notes, pushing hair out of his eyes and looking up every few seconds. Even from across the classroom Ryan could feel the ferocity of his gaze, eyes observing the perimeter of the room, crossing right over Ryan's red face.</p>
<p>He was as bright as a buoy in the ocean- how did the student not notice him? It frustrated Ryan, considering the fact that he might be doing it on purpose.</p>
<p>Whatever. It was going to change now, when Ryan explained to him that yesterday was all a mistake, and that he'd love to get to know him.</p>
<p>Ryan scribbled the ending of the note, fighting the urge to doodle a heart. Gross. This isn't seventh grade all over again.</p>
<p>After glancing up at his teacher, relief swimming through his veins when her back was turned, Ryan crumpled up the paper and kicked it over to the student. Everybody else in the stuffy classroom was too preoccupied with other things, whether it be hiding their phones under their desk, or the students who actually cared about dissecting a poem.</p>
<p>It landed perfectly at the student's pristine black penny-loafers, which made Ryan exclaim a silent cheer. All those years on the kiddie soccer team had actually paid off for something.</p>
<p>His heart stuttered when the student's clear eyes shot to the ball of paper, and then up to Ryan, who gave him a small smile. So much adrenaline was running through Ryan he couldn't feel his face, hoping that his gentle grin wasn't interpreted as a sneer, but based on the student's glare, Ryan had probably fucked up.</p>
<p>All of Ryan's hope was flattened as the student crushed the paper under his foot, maintaining hard eye contact, jaw clenched. Ryan's mouth fell open, a little piece of his soul dying off as his shoulders caved in, fury boiling inside him.</p>
<p>How could he do that? Why would the exchange student not even bother to read his note- did he really hate him that much already?</p>
<p>All of Ryan's pride was squished underneath the student's shoe, the strength of his gorgeously long leg, attention returning back to the teacher at the board.</p>
<p>Ryan made a little noise of anger, trying to grab the student's attention once again, eager for a reaction. He <em>needed</em> a reaction- Ryan needed something from this prick in return of his hard work, the words he spilled onto the page. Not even the snap of his fingers could earn at least a glance, while it garnered confused stares from the rest of his classmates, including his teacher.</p>
<p>"Mr. Seaman, is there something you'd like to share with the class?"</p>
<p>A snicker rippled throughout the room at his name, making Ryan shake his head and hide it in his hands, covering his burning face.</p>
<p>Oh fucking hell.</p>
<p>All Ryan could do was stare at the cracks in his desk, palms leaving sweat prints, wishing he could disappear right into the linoleum of the floor. Where was a sinkhole when you needed it?</p>
<p>A peek to the student soothed Ryan's tense nerves, revealing that his eyes were back on the board. At least he wasn't staring at Ryan, or worse, glaring again. That glare made Ryan feel naked, like the student could see straight through whatever facade Ryan was wearing subconsciously, studying the threads of the personality he kept at home with his frozen eyes.</p>
<p>His blank face hadn't moved an inch at all. Not a tensed eyebrow, not a flinch of his red-stained lips, not even the flare of his nostrils. It sent chills down Ryan's spine, everyone else already over the incident while his mind was still replaying the moment.</p>
<p>Normally, Ryan flew under the radar enough to slip by in class without creating any disruptions, which meant he could get away with anything. And that meant that whenever Ryan was called out, it was he disaster of the century, especially now that the gloomy, darkly handsome exchange student witnessed it.</p>
<p>Ryan's eyes found themselves gravitating back to his crumpled paper, shadowed by the desk. At least, that's where it should be...</p>
<p>But Ryan saw the corner of the paper peeking out of the student's messenger bag, heart chirping in joy, grinning quietly to himself. <em>He had saved the note.</em> Maybe this guy wasn't as big of a prick as Ryan thought he was- he hated how happy it made him to be finally noticed. Like a thirst had been quenched, and Ryan had seen something he wasn't supposed to. He wanted to see more things he wasn't supposed to.</p>
<p>Even if it cost an embarrassing moment, this was a small victory for Ryan.</p>
<p>Hopefully one of the first.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hahhah get it? a straight answer?? maybe I should quit writing and become a comedian...</p>
<p>The next chapter should hopefully be out tomorrow- fingers crossed :)</p>
<p>I hope you enjoyed!! Your comments make my entire day, and I know I say that every time, but they really do &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. the way to your heart is through your stomach. too bad you're a statue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No TWs except for references to murder? But they're pretty veiled so I'm still going to say no TWs :) &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey Ryan, you don't know where Ronnie went, do you?"</p>
<p>Between periods, Mikey had somehow caught up to Ryan in the hall, tripping over his own legs. Mikey had always been clumsy, even when he was three feet off the ground. Humiliating memories of Mikey falling onto Ryan haunted his brain, replaying in the darkness of his room at night when the rest of the world was quiet. </p>
<p>The exchange student had been occupying that space lately, the cinema of Ryan's late-night thoughts granted with hours of footage of the tall stranger, doing mundane things around school.</p>
<p>Now playing: Weirdly hot exchange student closes his locker a little too forcefully! Get your tickets now.</p>
<p>"No, why?" Ryan cleared his throat nervously as he stopped at his biology classroom, eyes whizzing up and down the hall, expecting the student to appear out of nowhere.</p>
<p>Ryan knew the student did something to Ronnie.</p>
<p>He didn't know why, or <em>dear lord</em>, even how the student managed to get rid of that meathead, but it was obvious he was behind it.</p>
<p>Anyone who hadn't been observing his every movement wouldn't have noticed the slight changes in behaviour, but Ryan did. The tiny cough, the tint of his lips, the odd way his mouth curved into something that wasn't quite a smile. Whatever it classified as, Ryan couldn't say he liked it.</p>
<p>His strides were more upbeat, his hands shook more around his books, he stopped pushing his hair out of his face. The pure shamelessness hurt Ryan's stomach, the fact that the student was walking freely and nobody else noticed anything.</p>
<p>There were too many connections to deny it as a coincidence. The sudden spike in arrogance, the boldness of his new stares, the immoral pride he wore that nobody else caught up with.</p>
<p>It was sickening. Yet it only made Ryan want him more, to really peel back whatever this student was hiding and display it to the world. What had just been a sparse garden of want was now overflowing with weeds, entangled with every crevice of Ryan's mind, invading even his simple thoughts.</p>
<p>Oh, how his simple thoughts had descended into something more severe, head tumbling with theories like clothes in a washing machine. Ryan's surveillance doubled, eyes plastered to the pale skin above his turtlenecks, the twitch of his pinkies when something startling happened.</p>
<p>Ryan breathed it all in, the scent of secrets the student wore as cologne. He hated how much he liked that particular cologne, how his mind had pulled a Pavlov, and now whenever Ryan's smelled it, his heart sped. It was vanilla scented, playing on Ryan's precious childhood memories.</p>
<p>A lamb, a drooling dog, a misguided human- Ryan's new species. Whatever madness inhabited the student turned Ryan to mush, stepping all over his weak little heart, trampling any hatred Ryan had for him.</p>
<p>He was so perfect, the imperfections blended right in, like he'd been sculpted with them. The unearthly ways he moved had been programmed into Ryan's brain, marking them as normal- it was frightening how consumed Ryan had gotten with the student. Something had clicked in his mind, suddenly almost obsessed with whatever secret the student was holding.</p>
<p>More, he needed more information. As much as Ryan didn't care about Ronnie, he needed to know if the sudden change in behaviour was linked to his disappearance, and if the exchange student was even real, or a phantom only lonely people could see.</p>
<p>The way he adjusted the cuffs on his wrists, the abrupt way his stares went from calm to frenzied, eyes carrying emotion from the rest of his blank face- they were all red flags. Ryan had adopted the habit of fidgeting anxiously whenever those feverish eyes landed on him, picking at his fingers until he felt the heat of the student's gaze cool again.</p>
<p>Everything had changed quickly- much too quickly. What Ryan had just considered a distant soul was now too close, too earthly, yet he somehow hid from anyone else's suspicion.</p>
<p>And Ryan despised how badly he wanted him, how his weird half-smile made his stomach lurch, how the student always remained tight-lipped even while talking.</p>
<p>Ryan wanted to part those lips, to taste however perfect people tasted, to unearth the years of secrets and guilt the student was hiding.</p>
<p>And it drove him insane.</p>
<p>"I dunno, I thought you guys were close. Thanks anyways." Mikey gave him his signature grin and patted his shoulder, ignoring Ryan's flinch. Ever since Ryan had figured out that the student had done something to Ronnie, every pair of eyes seemed to be turned upon him, waiting for someone else to notice the student's actions and unravel Ryan completely.</p>
<p>Good thing Ryan had another fool-proof plan, the ultimate act of kindness that could break even the toughest of outer shells.</p>
<p>The way to a man's heart was his stomach, and the way to the aloof exchange student's heart was a handmade lunch.</p>
<p>Ryan prided himself in his cooking skills, developed after making dozens of dinners for his mother while she worked. It was just the two of them at home and their dog, which never bothered Ryan in the slightest.</p>
<p>Home life was comforting, and even after a day of feeling bare under the student's sharp gaze, Ryan could sink into bed and let the mattress swallow him hole, warm under his layers of blankets. With the weight of his dog at the end of the bed and his head surrounded by piles of pillows, Ryan could escape the wrath of the days and dissipate into safety and ease.</p>
<p>There was no doubt that his bedroom was his sanctuary, desk stacked high with old newspapers he collected and knickknacks he'd found around town, like old fashion coke bottles or flyers for bands faded from reality.</p>
<p>The kitchen was his canvas, Ryan's favourite workspace. When he first begun cooking years ago, Ryan groaned and dragged his feet at the chore, making sandwiches in protest. But Ryan had grown to love the activity and the benefits it brought, especially the way it made his mother's eyes lit up when he handed her lunch in the morning.</p>
<p>Last night the entire house smelled like basil, sausage and meaty tomato sauce as Ryan cooked spaghetti. It was his grandmother's recipe, one of the first things Ryan learned how to cook, and he knew that it could even make statues smile. He even made garlic bread- Ryan was going all out.</p>
<p>So Ryan packed an extra container for the student, and lo and behold, he was sitting in his same spot in the atrium. It was the one table the sun couldn't reach, hidden from the light filtering through the windows of the ceiling, silent stranger sitting alone with his legs propped up on the black table.</p>
<p>Ryan swallowed his worries and readjusted his backpack, taking slow steps towards the table, relieved when the student didn't look up from his book. It was like approaching a wild animal, heart pounding in Ryan's ears with ever inch he neared, unsure what he was so nervous about. A crease appeared between his eyebrows just as Ryan took a seat, but their eyes never met.</p>
<p>Thank god. It was the worst when their eyes locked, when Ryan would be caught staring and the student would gaze back, peering intensely like it was a contest. Maybe the student thought that if he intimidated Ryan enough, he'd quit trying to figure him out.</p>
<p>Fat chance of that. Ryan let his backpack fall to the tiled floor with a clunk, unzipping it and shivering when he felt the student's eyes bore into him, watching his every move.</p>
<p>The container hit the table with a soft thud when Ryan placed it down forcefully, breath caught in his throat. The student looked down at the pasta in disgust, crimson lips drawing back in a snarl, finally giving Ryan a view of his pearly teeth and the two sharpened incisors.</p>
<p>Huh.</p>
<p>"What is this." The student asked coldly, yet it wasn't phrased as a question. It was a demand.</p>
<p>"I made you lunch, since you never eat anything..." Ryan's hand flew to the back of his neck, rubbing his nape, trying to silence the thump of his heart in his ears. But attempting to stuff it down only made the rhythm louder, like the beat of his drumset, ricocheting through the ravine of his mind.</p>
<p>While the student inspected the container suspiciously, Ryan's phone buzzed in his pocket again, making him jump. His nerves were so tightly wound, waiting for the student to do something incriminating, that the smallest of sounds made Ryan flinch.</p>
<p><b>MIKEY W:</b> ask him where he was this morning 😗😤</p>
<p>Ryan's head snapped up, groaning internally when he spotted the smug blond peeking around a wall behind the student, waving cheekily.</p>
<p><b>RYAN S: </b>what the hell are you doing here. and why do you care about him.</p>
<p>"Keep your food." The student pushed the container back towards Ryan with a pen, going back to reading his book. He ignored Ryan completely as he watched Mikey type from across the atrium, sweeping his hair out of his eyes.</p>
<p>In the past year, Mikey had changed into someone completely different than the Mikey Ryan grew up with. While he might've ditched the glasses for contacts, started pushing his hair back instead of having it in his eyes and gotten a new wardrobe, Ryan would always see him as the ratty teenager he'd known for ages.</p>
<p><b>MIKEY W:</b> he's in petes homeroom and he wasnt here this morning. dont you think he could be connected to ronnie?</p>
<p>That text made Ryan's heart stop in his chest, clearing his throat discreetly and hoping the student didn't notice the worry written all over his face. But the student only glanced up hastily before going back to reading, unbothered by Ryan's sudden distress.</p>
<p>He couldn't have Mikey playing junior detective, not now. Not when so much was at stake- not just Ryan's crush, but his life in general. If the student really was behind the disappearance of his bully, who was to say Ryan wasn't next? And he'd be a prime target after bothering the student so much.</p>
<p><b>RYAN S:</b> i dont think you should be worrying about that. but i guess ill ask him.</p>
<p>Ryan looked up from his phone, heart twisting as their eyes met, solid ice ones impaling Ryan's soul.</p>
<p>He was going to take this food, goddammit.</p>
<p>"W-Where were you this morning?" Ryan tried to match the student's deadpan tone, but intimidating people wasn't his strength. More often than he'd like to admit, Ryan had been compared to an angry puppy, or the goofy mascot of the cereal boxes whenever he tried to come across as menacing.</p>
<p>The student remained unfazed, eyes drifting back down to his book, zipping across the page.</p>
<p>"The police station."</p>
<p><em>Son of a bitch</em>- he really did do it. It was taking every fiber of Ryan to not jump up on the table and point, revealing the student's dark secret to the whole world.</p>
<p>But instead, Ryan cleared his throat again, trying to make his mouth work. Yet all he could taste was cotton, lip trembling as he searched for the right words, unable to sit still.</p>
<p>He really did it. Ryan had been right all along.</p>
<p>"Why were you there...?" Ryan asked hoarsely, almost impossible to hear. He was speaking as if he didn't really want to confront the student, to face whatever happened when you met with a kidnapper.</p>
<p>"They were questioning me about your friend. I had nothing to say." The student flipped the page, speaking like they were discussing the weather outside. Ryan shied away in the chair, heart beating loud enough to block out every other noise than the crinkle of the book pages.</p>
<p>Why did everyone think Ronnie was his friend?</p>
<p>A bout of confidence grew in Ryan's chest, until before he knew it, he was standing up, pushing the chair back so forcefully it squeaked against the floor. He had no idea what was going on, except that he absolutely despised the exchange student, despised how calm and collected he could be while admitting to getting away with something, whatever it may be.</p>
<p>Ryan leaned over the table and in close to the student, faces inches apart, slamming his hands on the table. He wasn't one to make a commotion, but luckily, the usual lunch rush had thinned, leaving Ryan and him the only two people in the atrium. Mikey must have gone off to find Pete, an absence of the cocky blond around the wall.</p>
<p>"I know what you did to him." Ryan lowered his voice, working every ounce of courage he had into his tone, trying to make the student crack. But he only shrugged and flipped the page again, pale face feigning innocence.</p>
<p>"What did I do." Once again, his stupidly empty tone was a demand where it should've been a question. Ryan clenched his fists and fell back down into the chair, burst of adrenaline wearing off as he dug his nails into his palm, leaving red crescent marks in its place.</p>
<p>"You..." Ryan ransacked his brain for whatever could've become of Ronnie, but as the reality set in, Ryan felt absolutely foolish. There was no hard proof that the student had done anything- it was just a line of lucky coincidences, and Ryan had jumped to conclusions much too quickly.</p>
<p>He watched with wide eyes as the student packed his messenger bag and slung it over his shoulder, giving Ryan's meal one last wary glance. "I don't need your food."</p>
<p>Ryan felt like ripping out his own hair, gritting his teeth together in pure hatred for this stupidly perfect student. He had tried so hard all week, and for what- a sideways glance? A denial? A reminder that Ryan was possibly the biggest idiot in the world?</p>
<p>"Can you just- just take it? I made it for you. You shouldn't have nothing to eat." Ryan was successful in easing his tone down from rude to half-sympathetic, staring straight into the student's eyes, fighting against his own shiver.</p>
<p>A few moments after their silent staring battle, the student sighed and pushed the container closer to Ryan, once again using a ballpoint pen. "No."</p>
<p>No? What did he mean no? Who doesn't like a free meal, especially a homemade one?</p>
<p>"And by the way, Ryan-" The student stood up in one fluent motion, gazing down at Ryan like he was a bug that needed to be killed, eyes suddenly dark and hooded. The fact that he knew Ryan's name while Ryan didn't even know his was unsettling, making Ryan shift uncomfortably on the chair.</p>
<p>"I recommend you stop trying to uncover whatever you're looking for. It's only going to result in pain." The student stated, words as sharp as sheets of ice, eyes honing in on Ryan.</p>
<p>Ryan wanted to be defiant, he really did. But he was paralyzed by the sheer gaze of the student, the way his eyes returned to their frigid tundra when he blinked, like he hadn't just threatened Ryan. All Ryan could do was gape in awe as the student disappeared down the hall, not looking back once.</p>
<p>Hah... how great. Not only was he cut to the bone by the student's words, they only made Ryan more infatuated.</p>
<p>This guy was definitely hiding something, and Ryan wanted it badly. He couldn't tell if the thumper of his heart was from fear, or the fact that what was once a tiny crush had now grown triple the size, lovestruck beyond words.</p>
<p>He was so mysteriously quiet, Ryan gravitated towards him, like a magnet of dark matter. And those eyes- oh, those goddamn eyes.</p>
<p>They made Ryan choke up, heart in his throat, staring at the now vacant chair where the student had just sat.</p>
<p>The smug little gestures, the lavishly modern clothes, the absurdity of it all- it was a rich tapestry, a field of tiny threads, waiting for Ryan to pluck one of them and unravel an entire masterpiece.</p>
<p>Somewhere deep inside him, Ryan knew something else lived beneath that outer shell of stone. Something strangely beautiful, a parasite that bled with secrets drenched in that light vanilla scent, a decoy to whatever lied beneath the stone skin of the student. When Ryan was younger, he always believed that real people lived inside statues.</p>
<p>Maybe a real person just happened to live inside this statue; a person a little too real, so they had to hide themselves away. Their eyes were too refined, their lips were much too rosy, and they held all the wrong types of perfections, so they covered themselves in a thick layer of stone and assumed a pose.</p>
<p>Ryan was going to chip away at that stone until it came crumbling down, and the truth was out. Although, after this past interaction, something had changed inside Ryan;</p>
<p>He wanted that truth for himself. Sure, it was greedy, but after all the hard work Ryan had set ahead of him, he felt he deserved to keep it, to <em>cherish</em> it.</p>
<p>And whatever skeletons this student had in their closet, Ryan was going dig them up and find the bones that matched his bare voice.</p>
<p>Deer bones. The nimble bones of a graceful creature, so easily startled by a twig, yet sturdy and unbarring in moments of distress. That was the character of the student's numb voice, the way his eyes flickered between hot and cold, a blazing forest fire to a barren desert of frost.</p>
<p>Yeah, Ryan definitely needed to drop AP language.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Three days of updates in a row, wow!! Next update most likely won't be until Monday though :/</p>
<p>Let me know what you thought!! And once again, thank you for reading :) &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. it was only a kiss, how did it end up like this</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW for some non-consensual biting n' blood taking ooo what's in store for this chapter??? ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steak. He liked <em>steak.</em></p><p>It had been a full week since the first meal Ryan cooked for him. A full week of trying to new recipes, cooking every type of food under the sun, searching for at least one the student would accept.</p><p>Ryan knew that if he kept chipping away at the barriers of the student, eventually he'd get to the flesh and bones inside, the heart that beat with real emotions instead of these blank ones. And while the beginning had definitely been rocky, on the seventh day of the seventh meal, Ryan made his first real crack in the stone.</p><p>He knew it as soon as he tossed the container onto the table, when the student's eyes immediately darted to the meat inside the walls of plastic. If the student were a dog, his ears would have perked up, suddenly alert. It was the biggest reaction Ryan had gotten all week, a week of complete silence except for the student's refusals to the food.</p><p>"What is this." He asked, tone blank as it usually was. But Ryan thought he heard something in it this time, buried beneath the outer blanket of distance- gratitude.</p><p>"It's steak. I spent actual money on this, so you have to eat it now." Ryan said, taking a seat across from the student, accepting his strong gaze that went from the container, to Ryan, to back to the container.</p><p>Ryan was beyond thankful his logic was working. Yeah, he might've spent good money on steak, money that could be put towards a concert or his college fund, but the sudden interest from the student was making this all worthwhile. He thought that if the student saw he was going as far as spending money on him, he'd notice that Ryan was actually being serious, and that he had to accept the meal now.</p><p>After a few moments of staring down the plastic container, the student quickly snatched it and stuffed it in his bag, like he expected Ryan to take it away.</p><p>Ryan let go of the breath he'd been holding, all tense muscles relaxing in relief.</p><p>Finally. A full week of trying things, and Ryan had finally figured out what the student would eat.</p><p>He didn't know how the student liked steak, so Ryan left it as rare as he could without giving him raw meat. Actually, Ryan worried he might've left it a bit too rare- their shitty barbecue could barely cook s'mores, let alone a full steak. Ryan only noticed the blood pooling at the bottom of the container when he arrived at school, chastising himself.</p><p>The student could cook it more himself if he really wanted to- Ryan was just glad he'd finally taken something he'd made. He was beginning to lose hope that he'd ever be able to make something the student would eat.</p><p>The student's brazen actions had cooled a bit, falling back into the same icy haze he had when he first arrived at the school, distant and silent. Part of Ryan was glad he didn't have to suffer under the student's heated gaze, but another part of him missed the attention. It left much to be desired- Ryan liked being under that stare, maybe a bit too much. A fuzzy feeling always burned through his chest when the student's eyes were upon him, basking in the intense concentration like he would with the sun on a summer day.</p><p>That gaze was upon him again, studying Ryan's face like he'd be quizzed on his dimples later today. Ryan knew his face was turning the same shade as the inside of the steak, but he only looked down and scratched at the cracks in the table, avoiding eye contact as much as he could.</p><p>"My name-" The student cleared his throat, which caused Ryan's head to snap up, heart pounding in his ears. "My name is Dallon."</p><p>Dallon. It suited him. Ryan liked it.</p><p>Ryan beamed with honor, fiddling with his hands on the table, trying to calm his excitement.</p><p>A name. He now had a name to match that sharp face.</p><p>One step closer to discovering his secret.</p><p>"Um... I'm Ryan, but I think you knew that." Ryan caught his lip between his teeth and extended his hand for a handshake, face burning brighter at the way it trembled with a mix of fear and euphoria.</p><p>Dallon eyed his hand with a disgusted look, crinkling his nose up like Ryan had just offered to spit on him. Shameful, Ryan pulled his hand back and looked away, unsure why Dallon was so opposed to touching.</p><p>"Uh, sorry..." Ryan mumbled, eyes glued to the scuffs on his shoes, shoulders slumped over. The moment ended as quickly as it came on, and Dallon went back to reading and ignoring Ryan's reddened face.</p><p>Even though he was still triumphant, Ryan sulked to class after lunch, dragging his feet on the linoleum floor. Nobody batted an eye, too focused on their own lives to care the slightest about Ryan's demeanor.</p><p>He'd made one crack in the stone, but if Ryan really wanted to get to who was hiding beneath that outer shell, he'd have to keep chipping away. Ryan wasn't going to let Dallon's aversion to touching hands get in the way of his want.</p><p><em>His need</em>. His lust for whatever darkness Dallon was hiding. Even Ryan himself didn't know where all these feelings had come from, only that he wanted to know. Badly.</p><p>Ryan decided to play at one of the two things that had worked: a letter. More specifically, a love letter.</p><p class="">It was all or nothing. Dallon deserved to know how he made Ryan feel, and Ryan needed to write down these feelings somewhere before they started to eat away at his insides. They had already begun to gnaw at his heart, chewing away at his veins until a hole was left in his chest.</p><p>A hole he needed Dallon to fill, with his mystical eyes and rosy lips and half-smiles-half-sneers that made Ryan's stomach flip. His feathery lashes that brushed his sharp cheekbones when he blinked, the way every feature about him was honed to perfection, the distant gaze and the small snippets of emotion Ryan got every once in a while.</p><p>He wanted it <em>all</em>.</p><p>Those short moments where Dallon felt all too real, they were addicting. They hooked Ryan's heart for seconds before it would slip loose, and their magic would dissolve into a sea of frost. When Dallon pushed Ryan away, it only made him more eager to get closer, to discover the human inside that statue.</p><p>And now, as Ryan trudged down the hall, feet weighing a million pounds each, he had faith that this letter would be the thing that would break all boundaries. He'd contemplated every word, laying awake in bed at night and letting every thought spill onto the paper, refining them by morning. Ryan had put his entire heart on this flimsy piece of paper, crumpled and wrinkled from Ryan's repeated folded and unfolding, nervously catching the edges between his fingers as he imagined Dallon's face when he read it.</p><p>Ever since they'd opened the art room for students to use at lunch, that's where Dallon had been spending his days, opposed to reading in the atrium. It had only been for a few days so far, but for inspiration in his letter, Ryan had snuck into the room and inspected Dallon's paintings after school.</p><p>They were both fascinatingly complex, something a student shouldn't be able to create. There were only two so far- both of the same woman, with bold lipstick and long blonde hair, staring through the canvas with the same intensity Dallon's eyes held.</p><p>They were in the exact same pose, but something was different between the two, something Ryan couldn't put his finger on. The colours, the strokes, the entire pieces were exact copies, but they held different energies.</p><p>Whoever she was, she made Ryan shiver even more than Dallon did. The similarities between the two were countless, same red tint on their lips, same ice-blue eyes, same intimidating glare.</p><p>When Ryan peeked around the classroom door, he discovered Dallon was painting the same woman once again, a copy of his past two paintings. Watching Dallon paint wasn't any ordinary activity- it was magical, like time had stopped everywhere except for Dallon's little bubble, stroking the brush against the bumps in the canvas with graceful, slow movements. All Ryan could do was stare at Dallon's back in awe, gawking like he'd hung the goddamn stars and moon, painting this woman like he was a god creating a partner.</p><p>This could go horribly if Dallon was straight, and this was his girlfriend. Although, Ryan couldn't see Dallon with anyone, especially a woman who looked like she was his sister.</p><p>The way his hand remained steady and strong made Ryan's stomach tingle, legs spread in the position he was sitting in, one folded beneath the stool. His foot was pointed, toe pushing into the ground, shoulders relaxed as opposed to how tense they normally were. It seemed Dallon was in his natural habitat, the only student in the room, every molecule of air holding its breath for whatever would break the deafening silence.</p><p>Ryan drew in a deep breath, preparing himself for whatever would come next.</p><p>This was it. Today, Ryan would learn if Dallon was capable of feeling, or if all of Ryan's efforts had been for nothing.</p><p>At the sound of his inhale, Dallon's head snapped around, peering at Ryan like a deer caught in headlights.</p><p>How did he hear that?</p><p>Ryan ducked back behind the doorway and pressed his back against the wall, blood rushing through his ears as realization set it.</p><p>He couldn't do this. He couldn't give Dallon this letter, ridden with quotes from poems Ryan had never heard of and honest descriptions from the depths of Ryan's heart that <em>nobody</em> was supposed to see. Ryan didn't know what he had been thinking.</p><p>With a sigh, Ryan slid to the floor of the hallway and hugged his knees to his chest, unfolding the letter. The ink had smudged in some spots, the words that meant the most to Ryan, where he'd run his finger over them enough that the blue ink began to bleed.</p><p>
  <em>Heart.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mystery.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wish.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Deer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Want.</em>
</p><p>"Do you have something for me?"</p><p>Ryan jumped at the frigid voice, looking up at Dallon, who was towering over him ominously. The neon lights of the school hallway gave him a white halo, face carved with shadows, lips a faded red shade.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>Dallon held out his hand silently, and by now, Ryan knew well enough what he was asking for. The scar on his hand was more harsh than usual, like his fingernails had been digging into it, white gash red and angry.</p><p>Ryan couldn't meet Dallon's eyes as he handed over the paper, easing down the lump in his throat, scratching at his own palm anxiously. The itch only grew when Dallon's eyes scanned the page quickly, absolutely nothing sitting behind them except for those shards of frost.</p><p>It was scary, how emotionless he was, even while reading Ryan's grand declaration of love. In a burst of embarrassment, Ryan tried to grab the paper back, but Dallon only held it out of his reach and folded it up again silently.</p><p>"Who would've guessed." Dallon said, slipping the square of paper into the pocket of his slacks. Ryan's face deepened a darker shade of red, dragging his hands through his hair in an attempt to hide his face, wishing he had never written that stupid letter.</p><p>It <em>was</em> stupid. Idiotic. He'd never been a poet- why should Ryan have tried now, tried something he was already bad at just to impress a hot guy?</p><p>"This was... cute." Dallon spat the last word out like it was sour in his mouth, hands shoved in his pockets, looming over Ryan and casting him in his own shadow. The words made Ryan's heart sink lower into his pit of despair and shame, a groan slipping out past the fingers over his face, sweat beading on his temples.</p><p>This was too much for Ryan to handle. He'd never felt so strongly about someone, someone who obviously didn't feel for him. And it was slowly killing Ryan to be trapped beneath Dallon, trembling under that cold stare, yet sweating more than he did in the heat.</p><p>"If this is really how you feel..." Dallon's tongue darted out to wet his lips, washing away some of the red, making Ryan close his legs unconsciously. He could see he gears churning in Dallon's mind, sharp eyes landing on the classroom door, then the floor, then back down to Ryan.</p><p>Was Dallon somehow flustered too? No, it couldn't be...</p><p>"Then meet me after the final bell at the old oak behind the school." Dallon declared, striding back into the classroom and leaving Ryan's mind a puddle of confusion.</p><p>What did that even mean? Why was Dallon suddenly acting so out of character? Was he going to mug him?</p><p>The old oak was an ancient tree behind the school, where couples went to make out or more mature students went to have sex. It was notorious for its reputation of being the tree where everyone did their dirty deeds because of the webbing of the thick leaves, ones that cloaked whoever stood next to its trunk, dark, rubbery hands that couldn't be ripped no matter who pulled them apart.</p><p>Ryan had never dared gone back there, but he would follow Dallon to the ends of the earth. What did he want to do there? Why was he so earthly all of a sudden, so human it hurt Ryan to look him in the eyes, like as soon as he did all his secrets would be spilled?</p><p>And fuck, why was Ryan so enticed by his words, the flicker of his tongue, the way his hands stirred in his pockets as if he was fidgeting with his own fingers?</p><p>The rest of the day seemed to bleed on forever, time dripping one drop at a time for Ryan, like he was stuck in his own universe where everything was slow. All he could focus on was the tip of Dallon's tongue, just as deeply red as his lips were, sharper teeth peeking out from behind the corners of his mouth.</p><p>God, why did he have to be so weird? So odd, so mysterious, so... tempting.</p><p>More than anything, he was annoying. Dallon somehow struck every nerve inside Ryan while simultaneously exciting them. He was shameful of how juvenile he felt, like he was going through puberty again, so impossibly smitten with Dallon's little mannerisms; every flinch, every movement of his lips, every turn of a page.</p><p>The delicate twitch of his fingers around the paintbrush as he dragged it across the canvas, curled around the wooden handle so gently, every move calculated and nimble- it was intoxicating. Ryan's deepest shame were the dreams, where nothing happened except for Dallon's glare, which always broke out into one of his twisted smiles near the end, and if Ryan was lucky, the brush of his hand on Ryan's cheek. He'd wake up sweating and red, praying that he hadn't talked in his sleep, mindful of his mother in the other room as he'd go to the washroom, splash cold water on his face and remind himself that Dallon probably wasn't even gay.</p><p>Ryan was wishing he had cold water to splash himself with as he waited by the tree, inspecting the collage of initials carved onto its spine, always outlined by a heart and an addition sign.</p><p>
  <em>D + R. S.</em>
</p><p>Like that'd ever happen. Well, considering the reason why Ryan might be waiting by this tree, there was a small chance it might happen today.</p><p>Of course Ryan had worried all throughout last period about if this was the same way Ronnie went missing- was Dallon going to kill him?</p><p>Ryan wanted to take that chance. The fact that Dallon wanted to meet him, at the tree people did dirty things behind, after Ryan's love letter?</p><p>Please don't let him be killed. Please don't let him be straight. Actually, if Dallon was gay, Ryan would let him murder him no questions asked. It was a silent pact to the universe.</p><p>Ryan watched from the shade of the tree as Dallon climbed up the hill the oak sat on. A thick umbrella rest on his shoulder, Dallon's own personal tree as he trudged up the hill, blocked from all sunlight.</p><p>It was sweltering out, why was he carrying that around and wearing a jacket? A layered, black overcoat, and another ebony turtleneck. Yet Dallon's face didn't hold any signs of overheating, same pasty, pale colour, putting the umbrella down once he was under the shield of the rubbery leaves.</p><p>"Why do you have that?" Ryan blurted, unable to stop the words from slipping past his lips. Dallon rolled his eyes and let the umbrella tumble to the ground, standing an arm's width away from Ryan, hands stuffed in his coat pockets once again.</p><p>The umbrella's fabric was more dense than a normal one, like it wasn't the rain it was trying to block. Ryan couldn't keep his eyes off of the impenetrable umbrella, but mostly because he couldn't meet Dallon's strong gaze, stomach turned upside down and inside out.</p><p>"Why do you ask so many questions?" Dallon responded blankly, adjusting the cuffs of his jacket before ruffling out his arms. "Do you know why I asked you here?"</p><p>Ryan gulped down the bile creeping up his throat and shook his head, insides melting at the way Dallon raised an eyebrow.</p><p>God, he's hot.</p><p>"I... fancy you, Ryan. In the same way fire might fancy a piece of driftwood, dried by decades of sun, buried in an nonliving forest." Dallon spoke as if someone had shoved a rock down his throat- like he was being held hostage and forced to speak the words.</p><p>But that didn't matter at all to Ryan. Even though Dallon was speaking in riddles, Ryan could understand well enough the words he was saying.</p><p>Dallon <em>liked him</em>. The emotionless student who'd been cold to him since day one- liked him.</p><p>Ryan nearly swooned, struggling to stand upright on his weak legs, heart palpating out of his chest.</p><p>All he could do was gape, stunned beyond words, breaths quickening as Dallon inched closer. Dallon's normal crystal eyes were glossy, as if they were covered in a thick layer of film- maybe that's how people's eyes looked before they kissed. Ryan wouldn't know.</p><p>His first kiss. <em>Dallon was going to kiss him</em>.</p><p>This all felt like one of Ryan's dreams, where everything moved too fast to comprehend, but they always resulted in a kiss. And now, it seemed to be coming true as their bodies gravitated together, air cool under the darkness of the infamous old oak.</p><p>Ryan closed his eyes and let the anticipation build up, pushing his face closer, unsure how he would go about kissing Dallon. It was his first kiss after all, and Ryan had no idea where to put his hands- closing his eyes seemed like the next best option.</p><p>But instead of a warm pair of lips pressing against his own, Ryan felt a chilling pair press against his neck. And then a strong hand was clenching his jaw tightly, forcing his head back and shoving him against the trunk of the tree, all to fast for Ryan to react to.</p><p>Before Ryan could even ask what the hell was going on- why Dallon's fingers were digging so deeply into his cheeks Ryan could feel his heartbeat in his face, choking on his own spit at the sudden gesture- a sharp pain pierced his neck, and Ryan's eyes snapped open in distress.</p><p>Instead of meeting with Dallon's clear eyes, he was greeted with a head of hair. Dallon was attached to Ryan's neck, mouth clamped around him, sending the worst pain throughout his entire head.</p><p>Dallon was <em>biting him</em>. Dallon had sunk his teeth into the tender meat of Ryan's neck, lapping up the blood that dripped down, tilting Ryan's head back further to dig his fangs deeper.</p><p>What the fuck.</p><p>The only noise Ryan could make was a little whimper, drawn straight from his chest, paralyzed in shock and fear. Dallon was pinning him so hard against the tree Ryan knew he'd have bruises on his face tomorrow- but that wasn't what he was thinking about then.</p><p>All Ryan could think about was, <em>'fuck that hurt so bad why does it feel like I'm getting stabbed'</em>, and why the hell was Dallon biting him, and how did a human have sharp enough teeth to impale Ryan's skin?</p><p>And then it dawned on him- Dallon wasn't human. Ryan should've seen the signs from miles away, but vampires were fictional creatures, or so Ryan had thought.</p><p>The disgusting slurping noises Dallon was making were obscene enough, but Ryan couldn't control his situation downstairs, clenching his legs together and trying to shove Dallon off of him. His fear was masked in something much, much worse, and Ryan couldn't let this animal see what he'd done to him.</p><p>Eventually, Dallon pulled away after taking his fair share, Ryan's blood smeared across his face like paint. His lips turned up in a sinister smirk, one hand still holding the squirming Ryan to the tree, swiping his thumb across the cut he'd made and popping it in his mouth.</p><p>Ryan finally understood why his lips were so red.</p><p>"Wh-What the fuck?!" Ryan almost shrieked, but he couldn't find the strength of his voice. He couldn't find that strength anywhere, especially in his legs when Dallon finally let go of him and watched amused as they collapsed beneath Ryan.</p><p>Blackness had started to pull at the corners of Ryan's vision, world spinning around him, but all he could see was Dallon. Dallon bending down to mock him, Dallon's eyes glancing to his crotch and then back up to Ryan with an even deeper smirk, Dallon wiping away the last bit of the red liquid from his lips.</p><p>Was this what death felt like? Because Ryan sure felt like he was dying, trying again and again to stand, but he couldn't get his legs to stay up under him. Funny, how the one thing he didn't want to stay up did, while his legs couldn't even listen to his brain.</p><p>"Why would you do that?! Did you really mean anything you said?!" Ryan cried out, arm outstretched to grab Dallon from where Ryan had fallen, but he remained just out of reach. Ryan was still holding on to his last bits of hope- maybe this was how they communicated love? A ritual? Would Ryan turn into a vampire now?</p><p>"You shouldn't have been so naive, and I was hungry." Dallon shrugged, eyes still glazed over, continuously darting down to his pants and then back up. It only made Ryan's face the same shade as the blood Dallon had drank, the same blood that lingered on his mouth, his stained tongue wetting his lips again and catching any he missed.</p><p>Fuck, he shouldn't have done that. He shouldn't have done that at all. Ryan's terrible arousal doubled, and by now, all he could do was stare at the ground and accept that he was the world biggest, most gullible idiot.</p><p>"Maybe you shouldn't follow strangers behind establishments, hm?" Dallon looked like he was stifling a chuckle, the most delighted Ryan had ever seen him. Of course Dallon was delighted- he'd just eaten.</p><p>Whatever game this was to Dallon, Ryan didn't like it. Especially the ache that still filled his neck, some of it spread to his head, world darkened around him because of his blood loss. Ryan had never felt this woozy, unable to make his limbs move and accepting that they'd have to rest in the awkward position he was in, all tangled in a pile from where he'd fallen.</p><p>"You were <em>so </em>easy to lure here. It was fun to see the excited look on your little face when you thought I was in love with you." Dallon's words were full of emotion now, but Ryan despised it. When he'd imagined Dallon exhibiting emotion, he thought it'd be in a heartfelt smile or the crinkle of his eyes- not raw mockery, cheerful for all the wrong reasons, watching Ryan struggle to keep himself awake.</p><p>"Wh... We're there same age... your face is the same size as mine..." It took a few moments of gulping down breaths for Ryan to get the words out, watching the red waterfall run down his shirt, the way Dallon's eyes obviously craved more.</p><p>"I think..." Dallon's face was now inches away from Ryan's, openly smiling at how Ryan's heavy lids danced between open and closed, holding onto the breeze that made the leaves sway like it was his last breath of life. "That maybe... you should've minded your own business instead of pissing me off. Look where that got you, hm?"</p><p>They were the last words Ryan heard before the darkness finally clawed at his vision, world going black as he fainted underneath the infamous old oak.</p><p>This wasn't the type of dirty deed Ryan had been hoping for.</p><p>It was only a kiss, how did it end up like this?</p><p>He was slumped over beneath the leaves of the oak tree, mind riding out sleep as his body searched for more sugar.</p><p>Ryan wished he didn't like this so much. It would make whatever came next much easier if he wasn't so enticed by the idea of Dallon's real species, an undead bloodsucker who'd just taken Ryan's blood.</p><p>If only those fangs didn't hurt so good in his throat.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>SIKE!! did you really think the fic ended here, at only four chapters? hah, i got you so good...</p><p>I call this chapter "I've been listening to The Killers too much"</p><p>anyways, wowie!! now the story starts to get interesting folks (or at least i hope so)</p><p>it's kinda funny how i've never written a weekman fic that has both of them being human, but that's so boring y'know??? we want supernatural creatures!! or at least I do</p><p>tell me what you thought!!! and as always, i hope you enjoyed :) expect the next chapter either tomorrow or the next day, i hope??? also new character introduced next chapter??? wow???</p><p>&lt;3 thank you for reading!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. you left me your jacket, i left you my dignity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No TWs, enjoy!! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Ryan finally woke up, the only person watching him was the moon, thick pillars of silver light filtering through the webbing of the oak. His neck was ridden with kinks after laying in such an uncomfortable position, body folded up under the tree, a dull throb still coming from his neck.</p>
<p>Oh god, it truly was real. It hadn't been some hyper-realistic dream he'd had;</p>
<p>
  <em>Dallon had really bit him.</em>
</p>
<p>Ryan struggled to sit up, world spinning around him as he rubbed his forehead, then pressed his palms into his eyes, trying to regain a sense of direction.</p>
<p>Alright. He was still under the tree, his phone was in his pocket, and it was nighttime now.</p>
<p>But this wasn't his shirt. Upon further inspection, Ryan discovered he was wearing Dallon's heavy jacket, and his chest was bare. Some of his dried blood was still caked onto his skin when Ryan opened the jacket to inspect, but his shirt must've soaked up most of it.</p>
<p>Of course Dallon took his shirt- it was covered in blood. It was nothing but food to him.</p>
<p>Ryan had been nothing but food to him. The thought was enough to make Ryan's stomach cramp up, glad his hard-on was finally gone.</p>
<p>Fuck, the fact that he was stupid enough to fall into Dallon's trap was already embarrassing enough; but he'd gotten aroused when Dallon bit him?</p>
<p>Ryan wanted to move to a new country.</p>
<p>Even though he was more than ashamed in himself, his heart still held a gaping hole at the fact that he knew Dallon's secret, yet he still wasn't satisfied.</p>
<p>Dallon wasn't human, he was a vampire. But not even that itched Ryan's scratch. And his harsh mockery had been the wooden stake in Ryan's heart, the fake words of love he'd shared, the way he used Ryan's feelings against him.</p>
<p>It all left Ryan empty inside, like along with his blood, Dallon had taken all his hope and pride. Even just thinking about the way Dallon's eyes lingered on his crotch was enough to coax whatever blood was left into Ryan's cheeks, hiding his face in the oversized sleeves of Dallon's jacket that smelled like mint leaves and vanilla extract.</p>
<p><em>Oh</em>, that smell made Ryan melt, wrapping himself in the jacket and breathing in the polyester, sheltered from the cold wind. It made the leaves shake violently over top Ryan, moonlight flickering in his eyes as he flipped up the hood and let Dallon's scent soothe him, wishing the vampire was embracing Ryan right now instead of digesting his blood.</p>
<p>Ryan would have to leave this tree eventually... It hurt him to abandon the last place he'd had hope, but Ryan stood on uneasy legs and sighed out whatever dignity he had left, wobbling down the hill and towards the front of the empty school.</p>
<p>His hands found themselves in the pockets as Dallon's usually were, fumbling around miscellaneous items. He fished out someone's golden cross necklace, the crucifix snapped cleanly in half, sending chills through Ryan's blanketed body.</p>
<p>In the other pocket was a piece of paper and a cookie- the type with jam in the middle, cream frosting squished between two vanilla crackers. Ryan held the note under the moonlight as he staggered around the side of the school, squinting to make out the words.</p>
<p>
  <em>'Eat this.'</em>
</p>
<p>There was no doubt that this was Dallon's writing, as perfect and crisp as his eyes. Just seeing those two stupid words was enough to spark anger in Ryan, feet slapping on the pavement of the parking lot when he stomped, dizziness overtaking his vision.</p>
<p>The paper crumpled so easily in his hand. If only Ryan's feelings could be crushed that easy- he was essentially cuddling with Dallon's jacket, hugging the sleeves to his chest as the wind picked up.</p>
<p>Ryan wanted to stop, but he just couldn't let go. It cradled him in its folds, heavy and warm on Ryan's shoulders, hood cloaking him from the neon of the streetlights.</p>
<p>He loved this jacket. And he loved its owner. As much as Ryan wanted to disparage his emotions, they only swelled in his chest when he shoved the cookie in his mouth, groaning at how good it was. Cars driving by must think he was insane.</p>
<p>At least some part of Dallon still cared about him, even if it was in the same way chefs cared about turkeys on Thanksgiving. The cookie was the stuffing, and Ryan was an ignorant, naive little turkey, buttered up by Dallon's glares and dark beauty.</p>
<p>The walk home didn't take very long, but it seemed to drag on forever as Ryan savored the last crumbs of the cookie, brushing his hands off on the coat. The heavy jacket caressed his calves as he trudged up the front steps, grabbing the key from on top of the doorframe and letting himself in with a click.</p>
<p>He was thankful his mother was stuck at work, even though it was a few minutes to midnight. She would make a giant deal out of the cut on his neck, the blood that had dried on his collarbones, the stranger's jacket he was wearing and the dazed look in his eyes. As much as Ryan wanted to be coddled right now, he was too numb and exhausted to explain himself.</p>
<p>The jacket was like a warm hug as Ryan rolled into bed, still grasping onto the waterproof fabric. The only way Ryan knew it was waterproof was when his tears rolled down the sides, sinking into his mattress and listening to the jingle of Joshie's collar as she jumped up on the bed, curling up at the end.</p>
<p>When Ryan had gotten Joshie, he was a scraggly little preteen who'd just gone to his first concert and made his first non-school friend. Josh was everything Ryan wanted to be- cute, funny, and sang backing vocals in his dad's band. Ryan couldn't carry a tune to save his life, but he envied the fact that Josh could be in a real band while Ryan had to watch from the crowd.</p>
<p>Josh had been Ryan's first real crush, the first guy he ever wanted to kiss, the first person he confided in about being gay. Ryan knew that Josh was pansexual, but it still broke his heart when Josh said they would be better as friends.</p>
<p>Now, Josh had his own band, even though he was a few years younger than Ryan. They didn't talk much anymore other than the occasional text, but Ryan wasn't sure that his feelings for Josh had entirely disappeared just as easily as Josh had from his life.</p>
<p>So Ryan named his dog after Josh in hopes that it would make the loss hurt less, but now, it only reminded Ryan of how far apart they'd grown. His texts were left on delivered so he resorted to listening to Josh's songs on repeat and wishing they could go back to the carefree preteens they once were.</p>
<p>Ryan had never gotten over Josh, and Dallon's rejection was just a big reminder of him. The tears he was shedding were not only for Dallon's cold demeanor, but for how much he missed Josh, and for how broken he was inside.</p>
<p>Joshie nudged her nose under Ryan's arm and licked his cheek, making Ryan laugh halfheartedly, sniffling away his tears. He pulled her closer and buried his face in her dark fur, shuddered breaths evening out as he hugged her, wrapping himself tighter in the jacket.</p>
<p>As long as he had Joshie, his mother and this jacket, Ryan would be alright. He'd be alright.</p>
<p>Ryan fell asleep on top of the covers, lamp still casting a yellow haze on the room, Joshie under his arm. That night Ryan dreamt of when him and Josh used to go through thrift stores, when they'd always end up on the floor from laughing too hard at some of the clothes people gave away.</p>
<p>He missed Josh. And now, he missed Dallon. Maybe Ryan was projecting all the love he'd had for Josh onto Dallon, and in a way, Josh had rejected him twice.</p>
<p>Ryan woke up with a throbbing headache, awoken by the sound of the coffee grinder in the kitchen, quickly shedding the jacket and slipping on a hoodie and a pair of pajama pants. The mark on his neck was covered by the hood, still tender when Ryan pressed his hands to it, groaning softly at the pain.</p>
<p>No. It was seven o'clock in the morning, he wasn't going to be horny now. Especially not for Dallon, who saw him as nothing but a Capri-Sun of blood. He quickly slipped into the kitchen to find his mother brewing coffee, a familiar smell that calmed Ryan.</p>
<p>"Good morning." Ryan was surprised by the sound of his own voice, croaky and hoarse. At least his mother didn't notice anything different, pulling his head in and planting a kiss to his forehead even though Ryan had to bend down.</p>
<p>"Hm, someone's up early." She clucked, pouring the coffee into a travel mug and slipping on her flats. "Hey, take Joshie for a walk before you head out, 'kay?"</p>
<p><em>S</em>he didn't seem to notice the bruises on his face, although, Ryan had pulled the hoodie up higher to cover his jaw. Ryan nodded and rubbed his eyes, squinting at the sun coming in through the kitchen window. It reminded him of a question he was too bleary to contemplate last night-</p>
<p>Would Ryan turn into a vampire now?</p>
<p>Nothing felt different. His teeth were the same size, the sun was warm and welcoming, and Ryan didn't feel himself morphing into a jackass. That must be one of the requirements, seeing how terrible Dallon had treated him.</p>
<p>The world was quiet when Ryan walked Joshie, slides dampened by the morning dew, sun setting the street ablaze. He'd rubbed the mark on his neck so much it was growing red and swollen, ruffling his hoodie up higher so none of the neighbors would ask questions or assume things.</p>
<p>Ryan despised how good it felt when he'd dig too hard into it, remembering what Dallon's lips felt like on his neck, cold as ice yet they still set Ryan's skin on fire. He wished he had fought back, had pushed him away, had done anything but submit into the icicles of Dallon's fangs. But Ryan knew he'd do the exact same thing if it happened again; he'd melt right into Dallon's skeletal body, grabbing hold of those jagged shoulders and letting him take as much as he wanted.</p>
<p>Fuck, Ryan had to control himself. If he let his thoughts run away like that he'd end up dead- and it was already a miracle Dallon hadn't killed him last night.</p>
<p>Ryan knew what had happened to Ronnie. Even while Ronnie had tormented him for years, it still stung to know that he was gone because of Dallon, but the image of Dallon crouched over a body, licking blood off his fingers, was enough to settle the sting.</p>
<p>Dallon didn't look any different that morning at school, except now, Ryan knew he was wearing his blood as lipgloss. He didn't glance once at Ryan- he didn't even ask for his coat back, which relieved Ryan. That jacket was going to live on Ryan's bed until he figured out what to do about Dallon, if they ever talked again.</p>
<p>Ryan wanted to talk again. He wanted to yell and shout at Dallon until he angered him enough to bite him again, and this time, Ryan wouldn't be so pathetic. This time, Ryan would be able to control himself long enough to tell Dallon how he made him feel without a stupid letter.</p>
<p>The letter that Dallon still had.</p>
<p>Somehow, Ryan had made it through the entire day without any run-ins with Dallon. Now, Dallon seemed to ignored him even more than he usually did, like he was looking away from Ryan on purpose.</p>
<p>It hurt. It hurt <em>so bad</em>. He was looking away the same way Josh would look away from Ryan in the crowd, when Ryan would wave and try to get his attention onstage. And it ripped the same chunk out of Ryan's heart, veins snapping like licorice, wind howling through the hole inside him.</p>
<p>In AP art, Ryan's eyes kept darting over to Dallon's paintings, stuffed away in the corner between two cabinets. Ryan's mind continued to drift back to that woman, her biting gaze, her tainted lips. Was she a vampire too? Was she even real, or a figment of Dallon's imagination?</p>
<p>He didn't hear what the teacher was droning on about, something about portrait practice for their portfolios. It didn't matter how intensely Ryan stared at Dallon- he didn't turn around to meet Ryan's scowl, forcing Ryan to stare at the back of his head, the soft hair Ryan would love to run his hands through.</p>
<p>"-for this assignment, you'll be picking partners and drawing portraits of each other. You will be marked, and will work on this exclusively at home with each other." His teacher's words finally floated through Ryan's head, interrupting his thoughts about Dallon's hair.</p>
<p>Internally groaning, Ryan slouched down even further in his chair and listened to the chatter of the class as everyone paired up. Mikey wasn't in this class, and neither was Pete, so Ryan didn't have any friends to pair up with.</p>
<p>"You're alone."</p>
<p>Dallon's cold voice made Ryan look up, groans only growing in volume as he avoided eye contact.</p>
<p>"Yeah, no shit Sherlock." Ryan grumbled, half out of annoyance, half out of wishing Dallon would get mad again and bite him. But his face remained perfectly still, unbothered by Ryan's comment.</p>
<p>"Would you like to be partners?" Dallon asked nonchalantly. For some reason, he placed his hand on the desk, like that'd make Ryan any less wary.</p>
<p>All Ryan could do was study his hand, the bones poking out, the veins that ran across it. It was gaunt and strong, fingers tapping against the wood, rendering Ryan breathless.</p>
<p>It's a hand, for Christ's sake. Get your mind out of the gutter.</p>
<p>"Um..." Ryan bit his lip and gnawed at it, hand subconsciously shooting up to massage the mark on his neck. Dallon's eyes became glossy once again as he watched Ryan pick at the scab, quickly taking his hand away when he noticed the filmy nature of Dallon's shark eyes.</p>
<p>"I guess..." He trailed off, looking around the classroom for someone, anyone else to draw. Ryan wasn't the best artist, but while he'd much rather be playing the drums, he enjoyed drawing quite a bit. Over the span of the class, he'd improved immensely much to his delight. But Ryan didn't think he could compete with Dallon's artworks- and jesus, Dallon had just bit him. Ryan should be more wary than he had been.</p>
<p>"Fine." Ryan supposed things couldn't get much worse than they had been, and he was still holding out hope that Dallon would bite him again.</p>
<p>"Can I come over on Friday?"</p>
<p>"...Sure. But no terrorizing my dog."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>okay so I'm going on vacation in a week, I think I might be able to post one or two chapters before then but there's going to be a period where I don't post at all... I'll update you guys closer to the date though, I'm still not sure how things are going :)</p>
<p>anyways, let me know what you thought obviously!! and have a great day :) &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. i welcomed a predator into my shelter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No TWs!! Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ryan wasn't looking forward to Friday, to say the least.</p>
<p>Now that he knew Dallon's secret, it was all he could ever notice anywhere, the glaring fact that Dallon was undead. He wasn't the perfection Ryan had once thought he was- Dallon was the opposite of perfection, so far on the other end of the spectrum Ryan had mistaken him for a saint.</p>
<p>Nobody else went missing, which must mean Dallon was scoping out different territory; adults instead of students. Nowadays, Ryan escorted his mom to her car and back, which also meant Ryan was losing sleep. His mother worked insanely late nights, so when there wasn't a hungry vampire prowling the streets, Ryan usually was asleep when she got home.</p>
<p>Ryan couldn't let his mom die. She was the only family member he had left after his dad left, not that Ryan missed him. And if his mother was going to die, it wasn't going to be by an asshole of a vampire who'd toyed with Ryan's emotions.</p>
<p>The art project had been assigned on Tuesday, and now, it was Thursday. Him and Dallon hadn't exactly talked since they agreed on becoming partners, but Ryan knew he'd have to let Dallon in his house tomorrow night. It was better than getting trapped in wherever Dallon lived, where his body could easily be disposed of without any questions.</p>
<p>Even thinking about it was enough to make Ryan shiver in his chair, staring daggers into the back of Dallon's head, thinking about the vampire's words.</p>
<p>Why would Dallon want to be partners with him, unless he was going to bite Ryan? There was still a chance he was gay, but the way he'd smirked when Ryan realized he'd been tricked was poisonous- nobody who truly wanted to be friends would do that, let alone someone who reciprocated Ryan's feelings.</p>
<p>Ryan didn't mind if he was bitten again, really. But he didn't like the fact that Dallon saw him as nothing more than a meal- Ryan wanted to be someone Dallon actually cared about. Sure, he was whining, but was that so much to ask at this point?</p>
<p>He wanted to be bitten, but with <em>feelings</em>. Otherwise, it was just assault.</p>
<p>A squeal rang out from behind Ryan, gathering the attention of everyone in the classroom.</p>
<p>"Is something wrong, Jenny?" The teacher addressed the grimacing girl, who was cradling her finger. Her blond curls fell over her shoulders as she shook her head, lip-gloss shining in the florescent lights of the classroom, pink and bubblegum flavored.</p>
<p>Jenny was one of the girls Ryan had "dated" in middle school, although, it never truly meant anything to either of them. The only reason he knew what flavor lip-gloss she had was because she'd been wearing it for years, and Ryan used to always smell it on her, like she'd come straight from a factory of sugary strawberries.</p>
<p>"Um, I got a paper cut..." Her chair squeaked on the floor when she pushed it out, skirt bouncing as she stood up to get a tissue.</p>
<p>Ryan didn't care about Jenny's paper cut- that was, until he noticed Dallon's razor sharp stare, unblinking. His eyes were honed in on poor Jenny's bleeding finger, glazed over just as they had been before he bit Ryan.</p>
<p>Oh no. Oh dear lord, no.</p>
<p>Jenny was going to pass Dallon on her way to the tissue box, and Ryan couldn't do anything but stare in terror.</p>
<p>Dallon wouldn't do anything here, would he? How much control did he have over himself?</p>
<p>His knuckles were gripping the desk so hard they were white, wood nearly splintering under Dallon's clutch, chest rising and falling as his breaths turned ragged. Ryan swallowed hard at the way Dallon's jaw was clenched, his grasp on the desk tightening as Jenny neared him, nostrils flaring.</p>
<p>All Ryan could do was hold his breath as Jenny passed Dallon and wrapped a tissue around her finger. Both of them breathed a sigh of relief when she returned to her seat, but for seemingly different reasons.</p>
<p>Dallon was proud he'd been able to control himself, and Ryan was glad nothing had happened to Jenny.</p>
<p>He was like a shark to a drop of blood in the ocean, uncontrollable thirst one paper cut away from being quenched. The moment cooled, but their eyes locked in an odd type of understanding, and this time Ryan didn't look away.</p>
<p>Dallon's harsh gaze softened a bit for a second, like he was stifling a smile, or a 'thank you'. Ryan was taken back by the suddenly friendly stare, trying to make his mouth work in return, savoring the way Dallon's eyes held thankfulness. But that quick second of humanity was snatched away by the sudden pelt of rain against the classroom window, stealing Dallon's eyes from Ryan's.</p>
<p>Ryan only looked down and then back up at Dallon, wishing he could display that humanity all the time. It made his heart beat a little faster, palms leaving marks on the desk from sweating so much, craving <em>more</em>.</p>
<p>He'd gone from an jagged to soft in a split second, and it rubbed Ryan the wrong way. Dallon was capable of being human- he'd just shown Ryan. So why wasn't he like that all the time?</p>
<p>Ryan tried to imagine what could've happened if things went wrong, if Dallon had killed Jenny in front of all of them. He'd go to jail or be locked up in some mental institution forever, and Ryan would never get to discover if that split second of gentleness could be stretched on long enough for a proper conversation.</p>
<p>That night, Ryan pulled the jacket out from where he'd hid it under the bed and stared at it, wondering what Dallon's intentions had been when he put it on him.</p>
<p>Dallon had taken the time to pull off Ryan's blood drenched shirt while he was unconscious, slipping his limp arms through the sleeves and resting his head back down on the tree. He'd put a cookie in there just for Ryan to eat so his blood sugar wouldn't be so low, but there was no way Dallon could've known they were Ryan's favourite type. Had that been another one of Dallon's human moments?</p>
<p>That was what Ryan really wanted, those short seconds where the ice of his eyes melted. The only issue was Ryan didn't know how to coax more of those out of Dallon, how to get past the initial barrier of stone and frost to the human who hid beneath the cloak of a vampire.</p>
<p>He fell asleep clutching the jacket, just as he had for the past couple nights, breathing in the soft scent of Dallon's cologne. Ryan knew he was hopelessly smitten despite the fact that Dallon had bit him, but somehow, it was the fact that Ryan couldn't do anything that really bothered him.</p>
<p>It seemed he tried everything to get close to Dallon, but every effort was futile. He'd made Dallon meals, written him two letters, and made attempts at conversations, but every single one of those ended in frigid weather. Ryan didn't know why he was so addicted to seeing the bright side of Dallon, the side that wasn't harsh and distant, but his crave continued to invade his life.</p>
<p>School the next day was the same as usual. Ryan ran to school in the rain, using his backpack as an umbrella, yet he was still soaked when he entered the warm building. It hadn't stopped raining since yesterday afternoon, right after Dallon almost got himself into trouble.</p>
<p>Today was the night Dallon was coming over for the project, and Ryan didn't have a clue what would happen. He was already anxious enough just being in the same school as Dallon, replaying his smirks and taunts on repeat, wishing he could forget the red that was Ryan's own blood across his face. Just the sight was enough to make Ryan weak-kneed and queasy, unsure if it was from disgust or infatuation. Blood wasn't supposed to turn people on, especially when it was splattered on someone else's face- blood was supposed to scare people. If only Ryan had a bit more common sense instead of thinking about what Dallon's lips tasted like.</p>
<p>The day passed by in a flurry of stolen glances before Ryan found himself standing at Dallon's locker, stomach quivering.</p>
<p>"Move." Dallon appeared out of nowhere as he always did, voice sharp and demanding. Ryan jumped and stepped out of the way, watching silently as Dallon carefully placed his books on the top shelf, then shrugged on his coat and slung his bag over his shoulder.</p>
<p>Being in such close proximity to Dallon made Ryan tremble, knowing how quickly things could change. Was this him being dumb and naive again, letting Dallon come home with him so they could draw each other?</p>
<p>Ryan didn't want to regret this, not like how he regretted thinking him and Dallon could ever kiss. Thankfully his mother wouldn't be home until far past dusk, leaving hours for Ryan to clean himself up if Dallon decided to bite him again.</p>
<p>If he got out alive.</p>
<p>Dallon followed Ryan out the doors silently, unfolding his own umbrella and narrowing his eyes as Ryan stared in envy.</p>
<p>"You don't have an umbrella." Dallon stated plainly. Ryan shook his head and started to dig through his bag for a book, anything to shield him from the sheets of pouring rain.</p>
<p>"Come here." Dallon's voice was a little softer, beckoning Ryan to move in close and switching his umbrella to the other hand, holding it over both of them.</p>
<p>The simple gesture made Ryan breathless, shoulders brushing as they walked in silence, surrounded by the slap of the rain against the pavement. He couldn't control the red that crept onto his face, continuously glancing to Dallon, who looked forward the entire time.</p>
<p>Another human moment. Ryan tried masking his glee, but he was sure Dallon noticed how happy it made him, a little more spring in his feet as he stepped over puddles. Even though being in such proximity was sending alarms blaring in Ryan's mind, it made his heart shiver to know that some part of Dallon cared enough to share an umbrella with him.</p>
<p>When Ryan got home, he unlocked the door and let himself in, greeted by the darkness of his empty house. He turned around to ask Dallon to take off his shoes, but Dallon was standing outside the doorway with an expectant look on his face, umbrella still shielding him from the rain.</p>
<p>"What's wrong?" Ryan asked, rubbing his cold hands together. He didn't like keeping the door open for this long and letting some of the damp air in, winds picking up outside, making the tree in his front yard thrash about.</p>
<p>"You have to invite me in. I can't go in otherwise." Dallon stared into Ryan's house, clear eyes taking in every piece of old furniture. Ryan's mother worked the majority of the time, so all their furniture was faded and outdated from years ago, eclectic things both her and Ryan had collected. That was part of the magic of their home, all the different pieces of furniture and knickknacks that held history and memories. </p>
<p>Ryan slipped off his own jacket, grateful to his past self who remembered to hide Dallon's old coat underneath his bed. He didn't want Dallon seeing how much that thing meant to him, especially not how he slept with it every night, wishing that Dallon was just as warm as it was. "Why?"</p>
<p>"I don't know. It's a vampire thing. I just can't." Dallon shrugged, speaking simply like this wasn't something entirely unknown to Ryan.</p>
<p>"Oh, um... you can come in, I guess." Ryan said, sheepish at how lousy he sounded. Dallon closed his umbrella and rested it against the wall once he was inside, closing the door behind himself and shedding his own jacket and shoes.</p>
<p>They first heard the jingle of Joshie's collar before she came running out of Ryan's room, barking and snarling at Dallon. He only backed away and held his hands up defensively, unfazed by the reaction of Ryan's dog.</p>
<p>"She usually likes strangers..." Ryan trailed off after realizing why she was barking at Dallon, grabbing her collar and grunting as he pulled her away. Dallon watched with a blank face as Ryan dragged the dog into his mother's room, closing the door behind him and ignoring the pounding of his heart in his ears.</p>
<p>A vampire. In his house. Not just any vampire- if more even existed- but the one Ryan was terribly enamored with, the one who'd already bit him once, and was successful in flustering Ryan past the point of speaking.</p>
<p>Yeah, that one.</p>
<p>It felt weird bringing Dallon into his bedroom, his one safe space where he could hide from the outside world. For the past couple of weeks, Dallon had been that outside world, the frost and the fire Ryan needed to shelter himself from. And he'd just welcomed his predator into his shelter, watching with an uneasy stomach as Dallon made himself comfortable on the floor and pulled out his supplies.</p>
<p>Ryan knew his sketchbook was in his desk drawer, but his legs refused to work, standing in the doorway contemplating what to do next. "Do you want something to eat?"</p>
<p>The words slipped out before Ryan could stop them, accustomed to offering guests food, forgetting for a moment that Ryan was the food. Dallon's eyebrows shot up, mouth twisting like he was hiding a laugh, shaking his head.</p>
<p>"I know you think I'm going to hurt you again. I'm not."</p>
<p>Ryan searched for the gentleness in Dallon's voice, but it was hollow, just as his promise was. Dallon probably didn't mean to hurt Jenny, but in a snap he could've lost control, all because of the scent of blood.</p>
<p>What if Ryan cut himself? Who'd be there to witness the aftermath, and would Dallon have any reason to restrain himself? Nobody would be home for hours to discover Ryan's corpse.</p>
<p>Ryan stood rigid for a few more moments before his legs started working again, grabbing his sketchbook and throwing it on his bed, along with the fancy pencils he'd gotten for his birthday. It was hard to meet Dallon's stare, praying over and over that he wouldn't bite him again.</p>
<p>"I'm going to take my dog for a walk... please don't touch anything." Ryan could barely get the last part out, afraid of telling Dallon what to do. But he only nodded and went back to flipping through his own sketchbook, cover tattered and scratched up.</p>
<p>Ryan didn't lock up the house behind him, leaving Dallon. Alone. In his room. His precious room.</p>
<p>Please don't let anything happen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>bonus points if you figure out what song I based Jenny off of ;)</p>
<p>hopefully i'll be able to post another chapter in a few days before I leave... next chapter is exciting, to say the least hgfghj</p>
<p>thank you for reading!! &lt;3 i love each and every one of you, and i wouldn't continue writing if it wasn't for you all!! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. it's so perfectly terrible, knowing what you feel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: not gonna spoil anything, but there is a scene with a very horny vibe ;)</p>
<p>Enjoy! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dallon was in the same position Ryan left him in, waiting patiently for Ryan to return from his walk. If Ryan didn't know any better, he'd think Dallon was an actual statue, perfectly still except for his eyes which followed Ryan. It was like one of those creepy painting with the realistic eyes, where no matter which way you moved, they seemed to watch you.</p>
<p>Ryan peeled off his soaked socks and sat on the floor in front of his bed, staring back at Dallon, waiting for one of them to break the silence. There was so much Ryan wanted to say, yet he didn't know how to start.</p>
<p>"Who should go fi-"</p>
<p>"Why did you bite me?"</p>
<p>Ryan couldn't stop himself from blurting the words, something that happened often around Dallon. He regretted asking anything at all, a shocked look on Dallon's face, followed by the lightest shade of pink Ryan had ever seen. It was actually kind of adorable, the way Dallon's vanilla skin bloomed a strawberry pink, dusted across his nose like a cloud of embarrassment. That was, until Ryan reminded himself Dallon was a bloodthirsty killer.</p>
<p>Dallon peered out the window, refusing to meet Ryan's eyes. Oh, how the tables had turned. "I was hungry."</p>
<p>Ryan called bullshit. Sure, Dallon could've been hungry, but that was the same excuse he had last time. There was something he was still hiding- that must be the reason why Ryan wasn't satisfied yet. Dallon had layers of secrets, webs of lies spun around him, weaving in and out of each other like the silk of a spider's web.</p>
<p>And Ryan was going to take down that web with a broom, one string at a time.</p>
<p>"No. I want the real reason. You could've chosen anyone to bite, why me?" Ryan didn't know where his confidence was coming from, but it wasn't like he was scared of Dallon biting him again. He just didn't want to confront whatever came after.</p>
<p>"If I tell you the truth, you have to answer a question of mine truthfully." Dallon sat cross-legged on Ryan's floor, looking just as nervous as Ryan felt, tapping his fingers against his knee. Ryan swallowed hard and nodded, so much sudden adrenaline running through him he could barely sit upright.</p>
<p>"At the beginning, yes, you pissed me off quite a bit." Dallon scratched his neck, eyes glancing down to the mark on Ryan's neck and then back up, pale face blossoming a deeper pink. "But then, you started to do something weird. You... made me lunch."</p>
<p>Ryan's heart was having a field day with this one, thumping in his ear almost loud enough to block out Dallon's words completely. The room felt much too small to contain the two of them, suddenly speaking too truthfully for Ryan to handle. Where was the statue he'd known just a few minutes ago?</p>
<p>"I suppose some real feelings begun to develop, but... I didn't know how to deal with them. The last person I felt these emotions for abandoned me, and I was scared you'd do the same if I let you know how I felt." Dallon's voice wavered on the last sentence, head turned away from Ryan, gazing out the window at the thunderstorm that had grown.</p>
<p>Now not only was the room too tight, but the air was too thin, almost impossible for Ryan to breathe. He wasn't sure if he liked this honest side of Dallon more than the statue- the words were rendering him speechless, before his brain did a complete 180 and remembered who he was talking to. "This isn't one of your clever lies to get me vulnerable again, is it?"</p>
<p>Dallon's head jerked around, eyes burning with disbelief, then anger, then realization. He'd gone through so many emotions so quickly Ryan was frozen, threatened by how much Dallon looked like he wanted to kill him, before something clicked in his mind and his gaze softened.</p>
<p>Human moment. Add this one to the growing list of memories Ryan treasured.</p>
<p>"It's... it's not, I promise. I only bit you because I didn't know how to handle these emotions, and I wanted you to leave me alone." Dallon crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the ground, something odd for him to be doing. "I guess... it didn't work. You still looked at me the same way. And... I liked it."</p>
<p>Human moment. Scratch that, human conversation. And Ryan's mind could barely handle the realness of it, paralyzed in doubt, two strong thoughts fighting in his head.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's real. Dallon has these feelings too! Go to him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It's a trap. He's only going to bite you again. Go to him.</em>
</p>
<p>The output for both of them was the same, and Ryan was once again willing to take his chances and get bitten. But all he could do was hug his knees to his chest and play with the cuff of his jeans, shocked into silence, scared of ruining the moment by saying something incriminating. The only noise was the pattern of the rain against the window and the sound of Joshie whimpering in the other room, begging to be let out so she could fight Dallon.</p>
<p>Someone entirely different had crawled out of the shell of the statue- someone Ryan didn't know. Someone he wanted to learn every little detail about, whose life he wanted to study and entwine with his own. Someone who was once the same type of flustered human as Ryan was, but years of wintry weather had frozen them into a block of stone and ice.</p>
<p>The person beneath the statue wasn't just hot in his looks; he was burning brightly, a little too lifelike for Ryan to handle, what had once been stone-coloured cheeks now blooming a beautiful red. And Ryan didn't give a fuck how many people Dallon had taken blood from-</p>
<p>He actually was pretty cute. Ryan had been too invested in the cold side of him to appreciate how much Dallon was blushing, like flower petals on a bed of snow, both of them sitting in the sound of the rain peacefully. The words were still setting in, confusing and disorienting Ryan, making him question everything he'd ever thought about Dallon.</p>
<p>"Alright, now it's your turn to answer my question." Dallon cleared his throat, head swiveling to meet Ryan's wide eyes, all his features sharpened suddenly. The blush had disappeared from his cheeks, replaced with the familiar ashy grey of his skin, something festering deep beneath the jagged edges of Dallon's icy eyes.</p>
<p>It made Ryan back up against the bed, squaring his shoulders and puffing out his chest, like Dallon was going to fight him. That's how his voice had come across, like it was a challenge, and Ryan had to accept it.</p>
<p>"How do you truly feel about me?"</p>
<p>What kind of question was that? Not only had Ryan written two very heartfelt letters, but the answer was written all over his face. At all times. In a bright red marker called blush.</p>
<p>"Wh-What do you mean?" Ryan stammered, flinching at the flash of lightning that filled the room. Dallon didn't move a muscle, looking out the window with glassy eyes like his answer was out in the storm.</p>
<p>"How do you really feel about me. No letter bullshit, just say it." Dallon's voice sharpened, his language honed in, whipping around to glare at Ryan.</p>
<p>"Um, well, uh..." Ryan picked at his nails nervously, head filled with suitable answers. Dallon's eyes seemed to stare directly into his mind, raising an eyebrow and waiting for Ryan to spill the words out, like he already knew the answer.</p>
<p>He must know the answer. Ryan had only said it a hundred times.</p>
<p>"Y-You're, uh, well, you're really nice sometimes..." Ryan was choking on the words, sweating buckets at how badly that came out, berating himself for sounding so dumb. "A-And you're smart, and mysterious, and you're really hot... I mean, that's not the only reason I-I like you."</p>
<p>Dallon's gaze didn't soften, eyebrows tightly knit together, tilting his chin up to coax more out of Ryan.</p>
<p>"O-Okay, you're just... it's hard not to be attracted to someone like you. I just want to see the- the warm side of you. I'm sorry." Ryan felt compelled to share the real truth with Dallon, like the words had been pulled out of his mouth by some higher power. He didn't even know what he was apologizing for, quivering as badly as the trees were outside.</p>
<p>For getting an erection when Dallon bit him? For being so bothersome? For every mistake he'd made that lead up to this moment, where somehow Dallon was so close he could feel the heat his gaze radiated, yet he was somehow still farther than Ryan could comprehend?</p>
<p>Ryan was sorry for even getting into this mess in the first place, when he'd picked up that book with the intent of returning to Dallon. He should've just left it there so he didn't have to confront Dallon's stare, the way his pupils thinned in suspicion, trapping Ryan in place as the world shook around them.</p>
<p>The storm outside had somehow found its way into Dallon's eyes, brewing as he stood up silently, striding over to the shaking Ryan on lanky legs.</p>
<p>Dark clouds were rolling in, and Ryan was rooted to the ground, gawking at the windows of Dallon's eyes.</p>
<p>He didn't have an umbrella. And whatever storm was stirring in those eyes was about to catch Ryan unprepared. It was going to sweep him off his feet, wind pushing and pulling him around like his body was a ragdoll, tossing him directly into the eye of the hurricane.</p>
<p>Dallon knelt in front of Ryan, lips slightly parted, fangs peeking out from the corners. Everything was painted in a dark red, someone else's blood lingering in his mouth.</p>
<p>The winds picked up, stealing all of Ryan's breath in a strong gust.</p>
<p>A cold hand on his cheek. A soft exhale on his lips. The thud of his heart in his ear. None of it was steady.</p>
<p>The clouds grew darker. They were blocking the frozen tundra of Dallon's eyes, ambushing Ryan and leaving him powerless.</p>
<p>There was no shelter. He didn't have an umbrella. And that storm only neared as Dallon leaned in, stopping inches away from Ryan's face. He was close enough Ryan could feel the cold air coming off of him, surprised his pores didn't leak frost into the air, like a popsicle did on a hot summer day.</p>
<p>Ryan was going to be caught in the rain. The cruel winds had already stole his ability to breathe, a breath hitched in his throat, a distant rumble of thunder in Dallon's eyes.</p>
<p>"What are you doing?" Ryan whispered, frightened by the severity of the storm in Dallon's eyes. Frightened in the best way possible. Stuck to the floor of his bedroom, tired of the clear weather in Dallon's eyes.</p>
<p>"I'm studying you for the project. Was that not clear?" Dallon gave him one of his twisted half-smiles, sending angry crows into Ryan's stomach. The winds grew more violent. Ryan was no longer touching the ground, torn from the comfort of his bedroom floor in the flurry of the quickened breeze.</p>
<p>Both of their breaths had grown ragged, refusing to blink, faces close enough Ryan could feel the brush of Dallon's eyelashes.</p>
<p>"Oh... I thought we were going to kiss." Ryan uttered, back pressed completely against his bed, worried about starting something he couldn't finish.</p>
<p>Another roar of thunder. This time it was closer. Too close to Ryan, who couldn't shout for help. His only choice was to submit to the storm, to let it pick him up and drop him someplace far away from home.</p>
<p>"Hm." Dallon's tongue darted out to wet his lips. Ryan didn't mean for them to, but his legs spread automatically, everything too hot and tight on him like his room had suddenly grown insufferably humid. Dallon only crawled closer between them, knees centimetres away from Ryan's crotch.</p>
<p>And then, lightning flashed. Dallon's lips were brushing against his, chaste enough for Ryan to compose himself, making a small noise of satisfaction. For that first moment of collision, all Ryan saw was the white of the lightning in Dallon's eyes, holding his breath in anticipation.</p>
<p>There must have been something in Ryan's wide eyes that pressured Dallon to press deeper, tongue flicking at Ryan's lips. He parted them without a second thought, heat slithering through his gut when Dallon's tongue dove deeper, like kissing was his second nature. Ryan had never kissed anyone like this- he didn't know how to react other than to open himself to Dallon, to let the vampire take as much of him as he wanted.</p>
<p>He tasted like rubbing alcohol, like expensive pearls and lightning when it wasn't raining. Ryan's hands found themselves at Dallon's nape, working them up through his hair and pulling him closer until their bodies were plastered to each other. There wasn't enough of him to savor; Ryan needed more.</p>
<p>More lightning. Thunder followed. Ryan moaned softly in the midst of the storm, blindly letting himself be thrown about by the winds, hands grabbing anywhere he could of Dallon. He ended up with two fistfuls of his shirt, tugging and bringing Dallon closer, if that was even possible.</p>
<p>He wanted them to become one. To taste whoever he was tasting on Dallon's tongue until he couldn't tell the difference between their mouths, breathing in a laboured fashion, trying to imprint that scent on him for an eternity.</p>
<p>Vanilla extract and mint leaves. And the smell of plants after the rain, or pavement soaked in water, a sense of beginning hanging in the air. That's how Dallon smelled.</p>
<p>Was this even real life anymore, or another one of Ryan's dreams that teased him until he woke up? Some of them felt as real as this, mind overwhelmed with taking in so many new things he couldn't process it properly, head held in place by Dallon's strong hand cupping his cheek with a certain gracefulness.</p>
<p>Just as he had with the paintbrush.</p>
<p>Just as he carried his treasured books from class to class</p>
<p>Maybe Dallon wanted to hold onto him that same way, like Ryan was a priceless painting, something he cherished. The thought of it made all the air leave Ryan's lungs, body yearning for Dallon's, addicted to the toxicity in his darkened eyes.</p>
<p>Even though everything was moving too fast to keep up with, Ryan knew this wasn't a dream. The look in Dallon's eyes, one that screamed with ferocity and hunger, couldn't be replicated by Ryan's mind.</p>
<p>It was raw, the realest Ryan had ever seen Dallon. So close to reality he could probably bend it to his will, the most definite being on this entire planet, sitting on the floor of Ryan's bedroom and making out with him.</p>
<p>Dallon's hand was freezing on his cheek, but Ryan melted into it nonetheless, gasping when it ran through the damp tangle of Ryan's blue hair. The real rain from outside was still holding onto the threads of Ryan's clothes, while the rain inside only wet Ryan's mouth, dragging his teeth across every place he could reach as a tease.</p>
<p>Oh, it was beautifully horrifying, kissing Dallon. His fangs were digging into Ryan's lower lip, not hard enough to break the skin, but tauntingly enough to make Ryan's clothes too tight.</p>
<p>There was nothing in Ryan's mind except that lightning, the strong metallic taste of blood that he strangely craved, bodies as close as they could possibly be. Ryan gently grasped onto the back of Dallon's head, whimpering at how Dallon's frame covered his, white light filling the room again.</p>
<p>A crack of thunder. It only enticed them to clutch to each other, like they were both caught in the storm, breathing heavily against each other.</p>
<p>Darkness was the only thing in Dallon's eyes, fluttering open every few moments to meet Ryan's, locked in hazy bewilderment.</p>
<p>Ryan was kissing Dallon. For real.</p>
<p>He didn't wonder how many people he was tasting. He didn't wonder what would become of them once they pulled apart. Ryan <em>wasn't</em> going to let Dallon stop kissing him, afraid of letting go and truly being lost to the storm. He was content resting in the storm of Dallon's eyes, where he was safe from whatever tornado of thoughts would follow <em>kissing a goddamn vampire</em>.</p>
<p>The lightning was comforting. It flashed in Dallon's hooded eyes as he groaned softly in response to Ryan's noises, only setting Ryan's skin further ablaze. Neither cared that they'd grown sloppy, hands searching for each other to pull closer like their cells were becoming one.</p>
<p>Ryan wanted to be one with Dallon. He was sick of watching from a distance, forced to wait for the skies to open. Now he was drenched in the rain, hips refusing to stay still and wrapping his legs around Dallon, hearts pressed close enough together that they beat in union.</p>
<p>It was all he could've thought about since the first moment he'd seen Dallon's eyes. Even from his spot on the floor, heartbroken after handing Dallon his book, he still wondered what it would be like to melt in his embrace like ice in the sun. Dallon enveloped him much better than his jacket did, shoulders curved inwards, pinning Ryan against his bed like he'd try to run as soon as they needed air. Maybe it was an instinct to pin his prey against the nearest surface, something that only made Ryan's lust worsen.</p>
<p>Ryan didn't have a choice but to gently push Dallon away for a break, heart fluttering at how red and wet his lips were, staring at Ryan with nothing but those heavy clouds.</p>
<p>"On the bed. Please." Ryan was panting softly, one hand still gripping Dallon's shirt as he swept his sketchbook and the pencils onto the floor, pulling the vampire down on him.</p>
<p>There was no stone anymore. What had once been rock solid barriers was turning into putty in Ryan's embrace, easy to mold to his own body, polar skin burning red in Ryan's desperate grasp. Dallon was soft under his fingertips, like the curves of a melting ice cube, moving against Ryan's roaming hands like he was warm clay, waiting for Ryan to shape him into what he wanted. They laid next to each other, both hands gripping the sides of each other in desperation, soft noises lost to the grumble of thunder that seemed to shake the house.</p>
<p>Ryan might as well be a storm chaser, drowning the flood Dallon's storm brought on, feeling as horny as a teenager. It was only a few months since Ryan had turned 18, but technically being an adult didn't stop him from grabbing Dallon wherever he could, contemplating what they were going to do.</p>
<p>Ryan didn't think he was ready for whatever came after kissing. But if there was one thing he was familiar with, it was the feeling of Dallon's teeth in his skin, digging deep enough into him to draw blood up.</p>
<p>That's what Ryan wanted. And this time, it would have feelings, a whole storm of them.</p>
<p>"Bite me. On the neck." Ryan breathed into Dallon's mouth, slipping his tongue in the space between fangs.</p>
<p>His words earned a flash of lighting in Dallon's eyes, barely enough room on his bed for both of them to lie comfortably, a thick layer of gloss overcoming the windows to the storm.</p>
<p>"Are you sure?" Dallon sounded just as breathless as Ryan was, licking his lips in undisguised hunger. Ryan nodded feebly and threw his head back against his pillow, flexing his neck muscles, stopping when it felt like he pulled something.</p>
<p>Neither of them knew how, but in the heat of the moment Dallon had ended up on top of Ryan, mouthing at his jaw and dragging his tongue across Ryan's skin. Just that was enough to make Ryan red and flustered, arching his back off the bed, hands once again finding themselves in the waves of Dallon's hair.</p>
<p>Dallon began to suck marks up Ryan's jaw, causing him to tilt his head back further and moan into the cold air of his bedroom, harmonizing with Joshie's loud whimpers coming from the other room. But Ryan couldn't think about her, couldn't think about anything but Dallon's mouth on his jaw, like someone was rubbing snow to his skin, chest rising and falling quickly in time to the beat of his heart. Every noise he made slipped out without Ryan thinking, hands full of Dallon's feathery hair as he grabbed at his head and rested them there, glancing down at Dallon's knee between his legs. In an attempt for some friction, Ryan shimmied down the bed until Dallon's knee was pushing against his crotch, making Ryan gasp.</p>
<p>Oh, that pressure felt good. Especially knowing that it was Dallon who was here, the darkly handsome exchange student who haunted Ryan day and night, who <em>shared the same feelings</em>. It made Ryan pull Dallon in for another kiss, confirming that this was real, and not some dream-turned-erotica.</p>
<p>Out of the corner of his eye, Ryan spotted his bedroom door open, but there wasn't enough time to react before his mother saw what was happening. He must've been too caught up in their... <em>kissing</em> to hear the front door open, or the clack of her heels to the ground.</p>
<p>She slammed the door shut hastily as soon as she made eye contact with Ryan, but it was too late. Ryan sat up quickly, accidentally pushing Dallon off the bed and making him land on the floor with a grunt, the storm in his eyes completely frozen over once again.</p>
<p>"We can't do this. You gotta go!" Ryan whisper-shouted to Dallon, rubbing his temples in distress. Both of them had gotten too carried away, and while Ryan's mom was fantastic at supporting him, it was still humiliating to be caught with someone else.</p>
<p>There was no space in Ryan's mind for the worries about what kissing Dallon meant- he was only worrying about how long she'd been here, and how much she'd seen. Along with the storm inside, the storm outside had died down, leaving an overcast sky to blanket the both of them as Dallon pulled something out from under the bed.</p>
<p>"You still have this? I thought you would've given it away." Dallon whispered back, but Ryan was too preoccupied to explain to him how much that jacket meant to him.</p>
<p>"Pack up your stuff, you're going out the window." Ryan hopped off the bed and helped Dallon sort his bag out, neither of them ready to talk about what had just happened. There would be a proper time and place, but now definitely wasn't it, not when Ryan was unable to wipe the redness off his face, or the hickeys that Dallon had created.</p>
<p>Don't get him wrong, he liked them. But right now they were the most incriminating piece of evidence out there, and Ryan didn't know how he'd explain this story to his mother. It would be the same if she caught him with a girl too- except that girl could most likely stay for dinner.</p>
<p>Ryan's eyes kept darting to the door as he heaved open the ancient window, cringing at its loud squeak and praying his mother wouldn't come in. Based on her reaction before, Ryan didn't think she'd talk to him until he was ready, but Ryan couldn't be safe enough.</p>
<p>She'd want to talk about Dallon, and he wasn't ready to explain that mess just yet. Why was she home so early?</p>
<p>"Will you be here if I return tomorrow at dusk?" Dallon asked when he was halfway out the window, straddling the sill. Luckily Ryan's room was on the first floor, which meant an easy escape. He was still only wearing his socks, but Ryan didn't have enough courage to go out and get Dallon's boots from the front entrance.</p>
<p>"Yeah yeah, sure. Just make sure no one sees you on your way out." Ryan didn't think about Dallon's proposition, blushing furiously when Dallon planted a firm kiss on his nose and slipped out the window, dark head of hair disappearing into the bushes that surrounded Ryan's house.</p>
<p>"Oh, and Ryan," Dallon popped back up, grasping onto the ledge of the window sill, smiling softly.</p>
<p>The first time Ryan had seen Dallon truly smile. It was beautiful. <em>He</em> was beautiful.</p>
<p>"Thank you. For, you know, telling me. I quite enjoyed this." Dallon spoke as if the words were written on his heart, reciting them back to Ryan with a raw truthfulness, something neither of them was used to.</p>
<p>If even humanly possible, Ryan became more flustered, glancing down at his bedroom floor and smiling back at the vampire. No words needed to be shared. They both knew what the other was thinking.</p>
<p>Dallon jumped down once again, and the last Ryan saw of him was when he looked both ways down the street before crossing. A car momentarily blocked Ryan's view of Dallon, but when it passed, the space that Dallon had just occupied was empty.</p>
<p>He was awfully good at disappearing and reappearing out of nowhere. Ryan wished he didn't already miss Dallon, the reality beginning to set on him, all the fervor of the moment lost to the rush of worries in his head.</p>
<p>Now to confront his mother. It was a Friday night and Ryan was already exhausted, so many different emotions to process he was worn out, wishing that Dallon could come back so they could talk about it more. Ryan wanted to dissect his words, to figure out why he was so cold at the beginning, and why he was so afraid of having these feelings for someone else.</p>
<p>His web of secrets wasn't entirely uncovered- not yet. And now that Dallon had just shared what perfectly-imperfect people tasted like, Ryan hoped he'd share other things with him.</p>
<p>Ryan blushed even thinking about the blood that was lingering in his mouth, the blood that Dallon's tongue had been coated in less than an hour ago. That thought was thrilling in its own twisted way, sending a tingle through Ryan's stomach, falling back onto the bed and covering his crimson face with his hands.</p>
<p>Oh lord. Ryan had just made out with Dallon, had- had tasted someone else on his tongue, someone who very well could be dead. This shouldn't be so weirdly exciting to Ryan, trying to remember how it felt to have Dallon's cold lips on his.</p>
<p>Ryan was smitten beyond return, swooning again and flopping down on his bed, breathing in the residual scent of the vampire. The bed looked like an actual storm had hit it, sheets and pillows ruffled, making Ryan breathless all over again.</p>
<p>Oh. That had happened, and the evidence was gorgeous. Ryan was afraid of touching the bed, wanting to freeze this series of perfect moments like it was on display in a museum.</p>
<p>The taste of Dallon was toxic, a pretty poison that made Ryan mindless. Even imagining being with Dallon again, even just touching him, or sitting next to him, or breathing the same air as him was enough to make a noise slip past Ryan's lips, covering his face with his fingers and swallowing his girlish squeal.</p>
<p>That's what Dallon did to him. Turned him into a lovestruck girl, stuffing down whatever giggle was about to manifest itself and watching the world spin around him, everything tinted a bit more pink. The shade of Dallon's lips. His perfect, ice cube lips, that had actually touched Ryan's.</p>
<p>God, Ryan was pathetic. He hated how badly his heart yearned for Dallon's to be pressed up against his again, beating once for every two beats of Ryan's, like it was clinging onto whatever life was left in him.</p>
<p>Ryan kissed a dead guy. And now, he had to tell his mother about him.</p>
<p>There was no <em>way</em> Ryan was going to explain how the supernatural existed, and how he'd just passionately made out with a vampire, and how he was hiding his trench coat under his bed because he liked to smell it and pretend they were cuddling.</p>
<p>There wasn't enough time in the weekend to go through all that, reactions included.</p>
<p>He peeked out his bedroom door to discover his mother was making dinner, hair swept out of her face with a collage of bobby-pins, makeup wiped off. The sight made Ryan's heart melt a little; he hadn't gotten to spend much time with her ever since her promotion a few months ago, and it got lonely cooking alone for himself. Ryan didn't know how this conversation was going to go, but he was grateful she was making dinner for him. Nothing beat homemade meals that he didn't have to make himself.</p>
<p>"Hi..." Ryan emerged from his bedroom like an animal from a cage, voice soft and quiet. He didn't want to have whatever conversation they were about to, but even though he spoke as low as a ghost, their gazes still met.</p>
<p>"Are you hungry?" Her voice wasn't any different from what it normally was, but that didn't ease Ryan's nerves. He sunk into the bar stool and held his head low, not bothering to push away the hair that fell in his eyes.</p>
<p>She was making the chili Ryan was planning for tonight, dumping the vegetables he'd cut yesterday into a pot and glancing up at him sideways. Ryan only slid further down in the chair, almost to the point of falling off, gripping onto the arms almost as tightly as Dallon had gripped the desk.</p>
<p>Actually, Dallon could've probably broken that desk if he didn't exercise so much restraint. That thought made Ryan's skin burn against the cold metal arms of the stool, frustrated at the game Dallon was playing with him from miles away.</p>
<p>"So..." She chewed on her lip, stirring the chili idly like she didn't want to have this conversation either. But curiosity shimmered in the highlights of her eyes, prodding at Ryan's mind, exactly how Dallon's eyes had jammed themselves into Ryan's head and broke the part of him that made good decisions.</p>
<p>His frontal cortex. Dallon swooped in and snapped it right in half, mesmerizing Ryan into basically drooling over him, using his hubris to wind Ryan right around his finger. And Ryan loved it.</p>
<p>"Who's the hunk?" His mother gave him a goofy grin, but something hid behind it. Exhaustion. Overexertion. Weariness.</p>
<p>"<em>Mo-o-om</em>." Ryan buried his face in his hands, groaning into his sweaty palms. He was an adult, for crying out loud. In just a few months he'd be hopefully moving out, finding his own place and his own job, something that scared Ryan no matter how many times he thought about it.</p>
<p>Yeah, he'd had his fair share of crummy jobs over the years, but getting serious wasn't something Ryan was good at. It would be much easier to live at home for the rest of his life, but Ryan knew he needed to get out and explore the world before he went stir-crazy.</p>
<p>He knew his mother meant nothing but the best, and if Dallon was at least a tiny bit normal, he'd have no problem sharing. But Dallon was the farthest thing from normal Ryan had ever experienced. That, and the fact that she'd just seen them making out on his bed.</p>
<p>Ryan didn't know which was worse; Dallon's species, or being caught in the middle of an intimate moment.</p>
<p>He hoped that kiss had been intimate, not just another sly gesture to feed off of Ryan. But those words had transformed Dallon into something else, something entirely different from the statue he knew, and Ryan didn't think a lie could achieve that.</p>
<p>"Listen, I'm sorry I interrupted you two—" She didn't give Ryan's reddened face a second glance, raising her eyebrows at the storm that had returned outside. Ryan hoped that Dallon had made it to his own home safely and hadn't been caught in the rain, but then again, he very well could be waterproof. "—but you should've invited him to stay for dinner!"</p>
<p>Ryan shook his head slowly, almost laughing at how wrong she was. Not a fruitful laugh though- it was an empty one, one that pitied and envied his mother's innocence.</p>
<p>"...How long were you here for?" It was a question Ryan had to ask, to see how much of his dignity was spared. He was praying she didn't hear anything he'd said in between gasps and moans- just the fact that she could've heard those sounds was enough to make Ryan nauseous, grip tightening on the bar stool arms.</p>
<p>"A few minutes. I was going to check in on you to tell you I'd make dinner tonight." She waved a dismissive hand, like the entire thing was no big deal. Maybe it wasn't a big deal, but Ryan's heart sure seemed to think it was. "Which you should've invited him to! What's his name? How long have you known him? And why haven't you told me about him yet?"</p>
<p>Ryan liked how plainly she asked all this, not dancing around the topic nervously at all. It calmed his own worries about what she might think, even though she'd known long ago which way Ryan leaned.</p>
<p>"Um..." Ryan found it hard to get the words out, picking at his cuticles while his mind raced to figure out if these questions were alright to answer. "His name is Dallon. I've known him for about a month now, and I guess we just started to get serious."</p>
<p>Ryan wasn't counting from the first moment he'd laid his eyes on Dallon, when the sight of him was enough to make Ryan's mind fall out of his head. When his brain officially declared that he had a crush, and Ryan's life began to center around Dallon, too engrossed in every little detail about him to pay attention to the big picture.</p>
<p>But it had been almost a month since Ryan's ears had been graced with Dallon's voice, since he melted into a hopelessly bewitched puddle of a human. Since Dallon had cast a spell on him, playing with Ryan's mind like a ping pong ball, clutching onto Ryan's emotions with his icy claws.</p>
<p>It was hard to believe that had been a month ago. Some part of Ryan felt like he'd known Dallon forever, like they'd been together for so long, yet he still barely knew anything about him. And that frustrated Ryan all over again, awakening his urge to dive into the threads of Dallon's life and to discover why he was the way he was.</p>
<p>And maybe to fix him. No, not fix him. Dallon was too perfect to need fixing.</p>
<p>Ryan wanted to help him out of his arrogant personality, the evil mannerisms he was still hanging onto. Even though they turned Ryan on in the worst way possible.</p>
<p>"Well, he's welcome back anytime." His mother smiled, pulling out two plates and two glasses to match. Ryan couldn't help but smile back, anxiety melting into the cracks of his brain, relief almost palpable.</p>
<p>That hadn't gone as badly as Ryan had thought it would. The tension was fleeting, pushing the stool back to help his mom set the table and letting the discomfort of their conversation fade away into nothing.</p>
<p>Outside the storm was as beastly as it had been when Dallon was there, but it was different without the vampire there to admire it. Something about having the supernatural in his room, shoving his tongue down Ryan's throat as it thundered outside, tasting like blood and everything wrong in the world, was so... perfectly terrible.</p>
<p>Ryan couldn't wait to see what other perfectly terrible things Dallon could do.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WOAH</p>
<p>insane, right??</p>
<p>this is the last chapter I'm posting before vacation, so I'll see all of you in a week, maybe a bit more!! dont do anything crazy without me around ;)</p>
<p>I hope you enjoyed!! Let me know what you thought of that crazy twist (im kidding im predictable)</p>
<p>Thanks for reading!! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. michelangelo's david, plunked down in the middle of the sidewalk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW for kissing again!! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ryan and Dallon got an 83.</p>
<p>It was good on Ryan's standards, but Dallon was disappointed. Ryan hoped his lousy attempt at a portrait hadn't pulled Dallon's grade down, even though he had actually been pretty proud of it.</p>
<p>Dallon assured him that it was his fault their grade was "low" (?), but Ryan still felt guilty for bringing them down. Ever since that night they kissed, Ryan had worried that he was disappointing Dallon in some way; his standards always seemed so high, and Ryan still couldn't believe that someone who was chiseled into perfection actually liked him.</p>
<p>That night, Ryan didn't need to pull out the jacket. Just the scent of Dallon, the rainstorm that lingered in his sheets, was enough to satisfy Ryan's need to feel Dallon, clutching onto those sheets and remembering the way that smell overtook him.</p>
<p>The next night, Ryan sat right in front of his window and watched the sun dip beneath roofs, waiting for Dallon to appear out of nowhere. It took until the sky was speckled with stars, but Dallon slipped out of the shadows with a twisted half-smirk, skin glowing in the moonlight like it was reflected in his pores. Ryan's heart pattered at the sight, pushing open the window and reaching for Dallon's hand to help him through, but the vampire reeled away at the extended limb.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry." Ryan cursed himself for not knowing better, watching Dallon slide into his room gracefully, a new heavy coat on his shoulders. This one was a forest green, donning a tiny patch on the breast that read <em>'Leave Me Alone'</em> in yellow letters.</p>
<p>"It's alright. It's my fault I'm like that." Dallon closed the window behind him with a thunk, another smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. Ugh, the sight of those fangs still made Ryan's stomach tingle with an electric type of excitement, unsure why he was suddenly so lightheaded by their glint in the moonlight.</p>
<p>His mother was probably in the other room watching reality television, but Ryan knew she wouldn't bother the two of them again. He hadn't exactly let her know that Dallon was coming back, but she must've picked up on Ryan's nervous shivers at the dinner table and how rushed he was to get back in his room at dusk.</p>
<p>"Is there a specific reason you don't like touching hands?" Ryan's face burned bright at the abrasiveness of his question, quickly adding on a disclaimer. "I mean- only answer if you're comfortable."</p>
<p>Dallon's eyes shifted to the moon outside, and then back to Ryan, skin luminous in the mix of the silver light and the glow of Ryan's desk lamp. "It's fine. I suppose you deserve to know."</p>
<p>He picked at his own nails before letting his hands fall to his lap, crossing his lanky legs and resting his palm under his chin. "I'm not used to people touching me, and the times they have weren't in peace. It's a defense mechanism more than anything. I'm afraid that if I open myself up people will hurt me for who I truly am, and touching hands is just one of those things that make me vulnerable."</p>
<p>Ryan had never met a student so wise and introspective. It was odd for someone his own age to be speaking so openly about their trauma and their feelings, laying it all out on Ryan's bedroom floor for him to contemplate. Then again, Dallon most likely wasn't Ryan's age.</p>
<p>Dallon's smooth voice cooled the heat on Ryan's face, speaking simply more than anything, cracking another tiny smile. He'd been doing that a lot more often lately, and a part of Ryan wanted to believe it was for him. It made him feel special. Well, almost everything about Dallon made him feel special.</p>
<p>When it came down to it, Dallon had chosen Ryan out of the crowd. He'd chosen him to share his feelings with, chosen him to bite and chosen him to open up with. And Ryan was honored.</p>
<p>"That's... really real." Ryan spoke up after a few moments of comfortable silence, unsure what words were appropriate. His mind was racing to figure out how to tell Dallon that he wouldn't hurt him like those other people had, but Ryan didn't want to push him more than he already had. "Is that where you got your scar?"</p>
<p>Dallon glanced down at his open palm, some of the glaciers in his eyes melted into a soft blue. The colour soothed Ryan; it was warmer and more welcoming than the frigid ice in his eyes, and calmer than the raging storm. His eyes were almost like a mood ring, easy enough to read once you learned their language.</p>
<p>"Yeah. Someone who I thought I trusted... wasn't there to help me when I needed them most." The tranquil lake of Dallon's eyes was rippling, gaze fixed on Ryan as the words hung unanswered. No question had been asked, but Ryan felt compelled to answer to Dallon's confession.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry. That must've been hard for you." Being sincere wasn't something Ryan was the best at, but the easy look in Dallon's eyes made him feel like he'd answered the right thing.</p>
<p>"It's nothing now... it was years ago. I don't want to talk about it anymore." Dallon's eyes had hardened into sharp spikes of ice, jaw clenched tightly. Ryan gulped and straightening up his back, feeling like he pushed too hard. At least Dallon told him when it was too much.</p>
<p>It was a quality Ryan liked. The fact that Dallon knew what he wanted, and was firm enough to say it.</p>
<p>"So... why'd you come over?" Ryan shifted on the ground, taking in Dallon's dark silhouette, the light of the moon behind him giving him a white outline.</p>
<p>He was... mystical. Shadows were splashed across his face, every dark feature carved to perfection, eyes flitting all around the room before landing on Ryan with fascination. It made Ryan's spine tremble, unable to handle all that sudden attention from the ice-laden daggers of Dallon's eyes.</p>
<p>"We do have to finish this project eventually, and I do tend to capture presences better at night." Dallon dumped the contents of his bag, drafting pencils and erasers rolling across the floor. One stopped at Ryan's leg, tip shaved down to a small nub of charcoal, obviously used recently.</p>
<p>So the rest of the night was spent talking about nothing in particular and crumpled pieces of paper, mostly from Ryan. He was worried that what he drew wasn't good enough for Dallon, who could replicate Ryan exactly on paper, like he was a printer. It was almost scary for Ryan to look at Dallon's drawings of him, like he was staring back at a mirror of charcoal.</p>
<p>"Yours are so good..." Ryan caught his lip between his teeth, glancing back down at his own sketch of Dallon with eyes too small and too much hair. "I think I need to start over."</p>
<p>"It took me years to be able to achieve this. Don't beat yourself up." Dallon gave him a rigid smile, almost a bit too forced. It made Ryan slump over and scrunch up his paper, tossing it into the already overflowing garbage bin. There was too much love for Dallon in him for there to be room for any envy, but Ryan's face still burned a bright pink at Dallon's faltering smile.</p>
<p>Dallon must have noticed the shame on Ryan's face, expression quickly morphing into one of concern, and then realization. "I'm sorry. I'm not very good at talking to people."</p>
<p>"No, it's okay... I'm not either." Ryan tapped his pencil against the hard paper, thoughts stirring in his mind like bubbles in a lava lamp. "Hey, um... did you really mean what you said yesterday? Y'know, about liking me and all."</p>
<p>Dallon's eyebrows shot up, setting his sketchbook aside. It made Ryan's stomach quiver, like Dallon was going to kiss him again, and there was nothing Ryan wanted more than that.</p>
<p>"Of course I did. I haven't kissed anyone like that in forever. I hope it meant something to you." Dallon folded his legs under him and rested his hands on his lap, crooking an eyebrow in expectation.</p>
<p>Oh. Ryan liked that. He liked that a lot, especially the way Dallon's lips pursed in anticipation. His bloodstained lips, the same shade as rich velvet, the lining of rose petals and strawberry jam.</p>
<p>So that kiss had been real. Dallon's words had been true, and from the looks of it, he didn't regret kissing Ryan.</p>
<p>Ryan wasn't confident enough to ask to kiss again, so he ducked his head and blushed, running his hands through his hair. There were so many words that needed to be spilled, but Ryan wasn't sure if he could get it all out in one breath. "...It did. I don't know what this means, and I don't even know if you want to date, because that's a lot and I'm not very good at that stuff but-"</p>
<p>In a blink, Dallon was sitting in front of him and cutting him off with a kiss, coaxing a small gasp out of Ryan. It swept him off his feet exactly how the first one did, except this time, Ryan was a bit more prepared for the thunderstorm.</p>
<p>It was much more chaste than their last one, tongues lingering on each other's lips, but never pushing further than that.</p>
<p>The world could be crashing down around Ryan right now, but he wouldn't care one bit. All the energy in the room seemed to gravitate towards them, Ryan finding his hands resting on Dallon's arms in content peacefulness, almost humming against Dallon in response.</p>
<p>They kissed again. It was a gift- no, it was a <em>blessing</em>. Dallon might be the farthest thing from holy, but right now, as the metallic taste on Dallon's lips rubbed off on Ryan's, he wanted nothing more than to pray to the heavens.</p>
<p>Dallon pulled away with a flurry in his eyes, thick snowflakes falling onto the slush of the half-frozen lake. It was a new weather event, one Ryan didn't know how to decode, unsure how to proceed from here.</p>
<p>"You needn't to worry so much. These things have a tendency of working themselves out, hm?" Dallon attempted another smile, natural enough for Ryan to accept. The lightheartedness of his words alleviated some of Ryan's concerns, but this still wasn't a definite answer.</p>
<p>Ryan cocked his head in confusion. "Needn't?"</p>
<p>Dallon shook his head, as if he was chastising himself. "Sorry. Old language."</p>
<p>Ryan didn't know what venom laid in Dallon's fangs, but whatever it was made him swoon, eyes trailing down Dallon's trim outfit. His jeans hugged his waist, a dim floral pattern on his shirt, all covered by the jacket.</p>
<p>Oops, the jacket. As much as he wanted to keep it, Ryan knew he'd have to give back that jacket eventually, especially now that Dallon was here to replicate its touch.</p>
<p>He pulled it out from under the bed and laid it on Dallon's lap, embarrassment creeping up his neck like a pink rose vine. It was hard not to admit that he'd been cherishing it all week, but Ryan didn't think that was something that needed to be shared.</p>
<p>"Oh, this?" Dallon ruffled it out, hands darting in and out of pockets to make sure he didn't leave behind anything. "You can keep this. I have lots like it, and you looked good in it."</p>
<p>Ryan did a double take, nearly choking on his own spit. Dallon had seen him in it? When?</p>
<p>That meant that Dallon saw him walk home alone after being bitten- that Dallon had seen him breathe in the scent and bury himself in it. He should be embarrassed, but right now Ryan couldn't feel anything but modesty. It was cute in the creepiest kind of way, and Ryan didn't mind at all.</p>
<p>"You- You watched me walk home?" Ryan stammered, unable to meet the snowstorm of Dallon's eyes. It was cozy on the outside, like Ryan was looking through a pristine window out onto a winter wonderland, and if his eyes locked with Dallon's he'd be stuck in the snow with no clear escape.</p>
<p>Dallon shrugged in response, leaning backwards to scoop up his pencils and slip them back in his satchel. "I wanted to make sure you were alright. Not everybody reacts the way you do to being bitten, but it happens more often than you'd think."</p>
<p>Oh god. Ryan knew exactly what Dallon was referring to, especially from the mischievous shine in his eyes and the dimple his small smirk caused. He'd been praying Dallon wouldn't bring it up again, but here he was, face blossoming as ruby red as Dallon's lips and thinking about how it'd felt to have Dallon's fangs sunken into his neck. There was something so frightening about Dallon biting him, being in the jaws of death while his colour tainted the vampire's lips, and then being taunted mercilessly by him as everything went dim.</p>
<p>It was so electric, almost chemically intoxicating to Ryan. The burning feeling in his gut returned merely by thinking about it, head sinking lower and lower until Ryan was staring at his lap in bashfulness, feeling Dallon's eyes burning holes into the top of his head.</p>
<p>"I-I'm sorry." Ryan muttered, stuffing the jacket back into the tangle of shadows under his bed. Even though their kiss yesterday had grown a filthier than Ryan expected, guilt still inhabited the tender part of his brain, worried he'd made Dallon uncomfortable. Although, Dallon had brought this upon himself. "I-Is it really that common?"</p>
<p>"Yes. But I don't normally enjoy it as much as I enjoyed biting you." Dallon's flurry of snow grew thicker, until Ryan could barely make out the blue of his eyes anymore, covering in a blanket of white fluff.</p>
<p>The words were paralyzing to Ryan, hands finding themselves grabbing at Dallon's collar, and before either of them knew it, they were kissing again. This time it was more open-mouthed, Dallon's cold skin pricking against Ryan's flushed skin as they held each other's forearms. Ryan was proud he could hold onto a part of Dallon without making him uncomfortable; he had tensed up at the initial touch, but the ice of his body melted underneath Ryan's gentle touch after a few moments of contact, softly rubbing the moon-polluted skin on Dallon's arm.</p>
<p>Low noises of satisfaction filled the darkened room, the rest of their work night lost in soft conversation and kissing, Ryan's hands working their way up Dallon's arms. All he wanted was to see how that slender body looked underneath all those layers of clothes, but Ryan knew tonight wasn't the night. That night wouldn't be for a while, but Ryan was content enough with just having Dallon there with him, whispering and giggling so they wouldn't be caught again.</p>
<p>And now, as Dallon stared at their mark with a sour expression, Ryan wished he could go back to that night. The guilt made his chest cave in, ears picking up Dallon's tiny sigh as he laid the paper on the desk.</p>
<p>"Hey, listen..." Ryan spoke up, tapping his fingers against the desk nervously. "I'll make it up to you. We both know this was my fault anyways."</p>
<p>Dallon's eyes shone with regret, mouth twisting into a grimace at Ryan's words. "Don't say that. This is a wonderful grade. I'm just a perfectionist."</p>
<p>"No, I know it was my fault... and besides, I think it's time we had a date outside of my bedroom." Ryan looked up at Dallon with a hesitant smile, eyes locking with the usual distant gaze he got from Dallon. At school, it was like they had never even kissed; the only new thing was that Dallon actually talked to him now. Ryan knew he was being selfish for wishing Dallon would parade him around like a trophy, but he wished it desperately nonetheless.</p>
<p>"Where were you thinking?" Dallon's long fingers slid across the desk, picking up their graded paper and slipping it in his bag, ignoring the chatter of the classroom around them. It would be only a few minutes until last period ended, and the teacher didn't seem to care about the class anymore.</p>
<p>"Um..." Ryan tried to think back to his early teenage years, and all the fun times he'd spent with Josh. Dallon and Josh were two very different people, but there was one activity that Ryan missed more than anything, and he'd love to do it with Dallon.</p>
<p>"I was thinking we could maybe take the subway downtown, go for dinner and go to the thrift store after?" The pitch of Ryan's voice went higher at the end, tapping his foot underneath the desk nervously. Dallon's face was perfectly still as usual, before breaking out into a tiny smile, like a crack in the stone of his statue face.</p>
<p>"That sounds lovely." Dallon said, with a forced edge to his voice. Ryan appreciated that he was trying, and even though he knew it probably wasn't the exquisite life Dallon was used to, he was looking forward to tonight. "Why don't you stay at my place after? It's downtown."</p>
<p>"Your place?" Ryan's heart bumped in his chest, mind racing to think about where Dallon could live. He'd forgotten that Dallon actually had a home; in Ryan's mind, he lived within the confines of the school walls and the shadows of the street, not in an actual house. "I mean- I'd love that. But I gotta stop by my house first to walk Joshie."</p>
<p>Dallon rapped his knuckles against the wood of the desk, a small dimple in his cheek even though he wasn't fully smiling. "Of course. We have a date."</p>
<p>Oh, a <em>date</em>. A real date, with a <em>vampire</em>. To the thrift store and the shoddy diner next to it.</p>
<p>The reminder of him and Josh's late nights downtown stung Ryan's heart in its most sensitive places, and Ryan was hoping he could recreate those sacred memories with Dallon. It would be nice to finally be out with Dallon someplace other than his bedroom, especially in a place where the two of them could fit in no problems. <em>Everyone</em> fit in at the thrift store, no matter if your teeth were too sharp and your skin was too pale.</p>
<p>Ryan couldn't wait to see where Dallon went after school- did he sleep in a coffin? Did he live in a cave? And most importantly, where would Dallon eat dinner? The diner downtown wasn't exactly known for having an expensive menu, and Ryan didn't think they'd serve steak, especially to a broke highschool student.</p>
<p>Please let Ryan be his dinner. Just the thought was enough to make his knees wobbly as he shut his locker, looking up and down the hall for the familiar sight of Dallon's tall figure.</p>
<p>"Are you ready?" He appeared behind Ryan, startling him into falling back into Dallon's outstretched arms, tilting his head back to meet Dallon's amused eyes. The ice in his eyes had melted into that calming ocean colour, waves rippling against the glass window in tranquility. "Watch your step, hm?"</p>
<p>That was enough to coax all the blood to Ryan's face, standing upright and brushing himself off, too flustered to meet Dallon's sea-washed eyes. "O-Oh, yeah..."</p>
<p>Outside, the air was as biting as Dallon's eyes, pushing Ryan's loose shirt around as he walked next to Dallon. Ryan's legs were unsteady beneath him thanks to the weather, but Dallon managed to block most of the wind, lifting an arm over Ryan with an amused gleam in his eyes.</p>
<p>The height difference always made Ryan's stomach tingle, looking back up at Dallon with a wide smile, a small laugh on his lips. "I guess the wind doesn't bother you, huh?"</p>
<p>Dallon raised his shoulders and let them fall, lowering his arm over Ryan's shoulders until it was hovering there, like he was testing the waters. Ryan pushed himself into Dallon's outstretched arm with a gentle grin, shifting closer to him on the sidewalk and letting Dallon fully drape his arm across him.</p>
<p>The embrace warmed Ryan's cold body, sides rubbing against each other as they walked in step, winds howling in Ryan's numb ears. In fact, other than the parts that were pressed against Dallon, Ryan's entire body was frozen by the harsh winds. He was thankful for the vampire's strong hold, even if Dallon wasn't much warmer than the grip of the wind.</p>
<p>Once they arrived at Ryan's house, Joshie growled once again at Dallon, just as she had the first time Dallon met her. Ryan got a hold of her quick enough to pull her away, gesturing for Dallon to wait by the door as he walked her.</p>
<p>Josh had never gotten the chance to meet Joshie, but Ryan was glad for that. He was sick of comparing Josh and Dallon against everything, and Ryan didn't want to compare how much his dog liked both of them too, among everything else he'd pinned them against.</p>
<p>As much as he missed Josh, Ryan needed to get over him so he could properly date Dallon, without holding onto the past. He hoped that their night at the thrift store could replace his old memories with Josh of new ones with Dallon.</p>
<p>Dallon had taken a seat on Ryan's front steps when he returned, long legs crossed over each other, a book in his hand. His eyes sparked with a dim excitement when Ryan returned, something that made Ryan's chest light up and fill with a bundle of fuzzy white light.</p>
<p>Argh, Dallon was adorable, even when he was trying to hide it. Ryan wished he wouldn't hide it so much; he absolutely loved the pale red of his nose as it twitched in the cold, and that magnetic fizzle of light in his eyes as they watched Ryan slip inside and then back out.</p>
<p>The subway station was bustling with business people when they got there, trains squealing on the tracks, monotonous chatter floating around them. Dallon's eyes scanned the room as Ryan studied the map, tracing what colour line they had to take to make it downtown, arms brushing against each other when Ryan spun around.</p>
<p>"Um... this way." Ryan was about to grab Dallon's hand before he stopped himself, hand loitering in the air awkwardly. Dallon didn't seem to notice, already a few steps ahead towards the train they had to take, even though it was Ryan who'd looked at the map.</p>
<p>And then it hit him- Dallon must be accustomed to the subway. It was underground, hidden from sunlight, and nobody cared what others were doing on the train because they were too busy hiding their own secrets. That was one of the reasons Ryan never took the subway, because of all the weirdos who's bags barked and hissed at Ryan if he got too close.</p>
<p>"Oh, um," Dallon noticed that he was walking much faster than Ryan and slowed, waiting for Ryan to catch up, the keychains of his backpack jingling behind him as he jogged.</p>
<p>Some of that frosty air had found its way into the subway station, but the car was uncomfortably humid as they got it, listening to the warning chime before the doors closed. People dressed just as expensively as Dallon were seated around the car, paying neither of them any heed as they grinned to each other. Ryan didn't really know why he was smiling, only that being in Dallon's inhuman presence was enough to make him happy.</p>
<p>"Hey, listen," Ryan had been thinking about how to phrase his next words without coming off as needy. "Uh, if you want, when we get back to your place... youcanhavesomeofmyblood."</p>
<p>It was a miracle Dallon had understood him; Ryan had rushed the last part under his breath, face flushing a bright red under the fluorescent lights of the subway as the metal groaned and squeaked around them. Much to Ryan's avail, nobody around them had heard what he'd said except for Dallon, who's eyes widened with hunger.</p>
<p>"Okay. As long as you're fine with it." Dallon's mouth pulled into a tight smile, but to Ryan's disappointment, he didn't flash his pearly fangs.</p>
<p>Why wouldn't Ryan be fine with it? It was all he'd thought about while falling asleep ever since the first bite, that intoxicating feeling of Dallon's teeth in his neck, like a predator to his prey.</p>
<p>Ryan shouldn't be thinking about that in public, especially in a confined space with lots of people where everyone could see the effect it had on him. Thankfully, this time Ryan could keep himself under control, praying that vampires couldn't read minds. But based on the coy smirk lingering on Dallon's cherry lips, he might as well be able to read Ryan's blushing face like one of his favourite books.</p>
<p>The subway drained of people quickly at their stop, so Ryan and Dallon got separated for a few seconds before finding each other in the crowd. It really wasn't that hard to find Dallon; he stood out among the sea of business people, milling around them like ants with briefcases.</p>
<p>"So," Dallon stopped once they were up the stairs, wind just as violent downtown as it was outside the school. His hands were shoved in his pockets, the bottom of his coat whipping around his legs, standing tall and brooding like a dead tree against the backdrop of a snowy forest.</p>
<p>Ryan couldn't help but be intimidated by his dark beauty, the way his shoulders curved in, and the way a small smile tugged on the corner of his lips. The city sung around them, a song of beeping, blaring and prattling, humans scuttling around them with their own lives.</p>
<p>Dallon stood out of place, the same way Michelangelo's David would if it was plunked down in the middle of the sidewalk, but he fit in perfectly with the grooves of Ryan's life.</p>
<p>Ryan liked him. Ryan liked him a lot. Maybe even loved.</p>
<p>But maybe Dallon wasn't ready for that. Tonight was their first true date, and no matter how the night ended, Ryan was looking forward to it. It was already enough that Dallon reciprocated his feelings, even if he wasn't the best at showing them.</p>
<p>Ryan was ready for the rest of their lives to be entangled, no matter how bloody it would get.</p>
<p>"Where do we start?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's the end folks... okay okay, put away your pitchforks and torches, ye angry villagers. There's a reason why I decided to end here.</p>
<p>I've kinda of lost my spark for this story, and I'd rather leave it like this than butcher the potential ending. Perhaps in the future, I may come around and renew my interest, and perhaps I miiight write the actual last chapter. This seemed like a fine place to end it though, and oh boy, if you saw how many messy drafts of notes and planning I have for future fics, you'd be mad. I have three fic ideas lined up for after this one- I think my brain needs to stop coming up with new ideas hjkjhgf but I'm very excited to bring them to you all :)</p>
<p>Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought!! And I'm so sorry I was gone for so long, and bed news... I'm gone again in a few days :/ but after that things should be smooth sailing for a while!!</p>
<p>Alright, these notes are too long. I hope you enjoyed!!! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>